Hold Me Tightly
by Nieriel Nighthaven
Summary: DM/HP EWE edited Ever since the end of the war, Harry has been putting various friends up with house as they made their way to getting their lives on track. He watches them all pass him by until one guest shows him the way to his own future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: DM/HP Ever since the end of the war, Harry has been putting various friends up with house as they made their way to getting their lives on track. He watches them all pass him by until one guest shows him the way to his own future.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The dark halls of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place were unnaturally chilly for the warm August weather. Harry Potter found himself pulling his summer day robe tighter to his body as he made his way to the homey kitchen in the back of the house. Ever since graduating from Hogwarts, he had taken up residence in his late Godfather's home. With the help of the Weasley's, Hermione, and many other friends from their year, Harry was able to turn the dim home into one that actually looked like it housed people full of life. The chill in the corridors never seemed go away, however, and Harry just learned to bundle up before traveling through his home.

There was a candle lit in the kitchen, Harry could see the glow through the crack created by the open door. It wasn't out of the ordinary for people to be in his home without his knowledge. Even though the war was over, it was still used as a meeting spot, though now that they where living happier times the meetings were mostly along the lines of birthdays and other events. Also, ever since the war Harry seldom liked to be alone. If he was alone all he had for company were his thoughts, thoughts that plagued his nights and kept him from sleep. That was why he was awake in the middle of the night on the way down to the kitchens to find a bite to eat.

Harry pushed open the door and his eyes were instantly assaulted by light. When his eyes adjusted and the room came back in to focus the first thing his eyes fell on were the figure standing by the stove, gracefully preparing pancakes, flipping them into the air with ease.

"There's firewhisky on the table if you want it." Draco Malfoy offered casually, looking over his shoulder to see who had walked in, turning back to the stove to flip another pancake.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Harry asked as he took a seat to watch the newest guest in his home act as if he had lived there all his life.

"No, too much on my mind." The silence in the room was thick, threatening to overwhelm them. Harry didn't know if he should question further, he didn't know if he wanted to. Sure the war was over and Malfoy was certainly not his enemy, Harry had let him into his own home after all, but they weren't exactly friendly either. It just seemed in his nature to help people and when Draco had been at his door step earlier that morning, Harry hadn't thought twice about letting him into his home. Just before Harry was able to breach the uncomfortable silence, Draco had a plate of pancakes levitating to him. "Butter or jam?"

"You know I should really be serving you, this is my house." Harry laughed feeling the tension fall from him as he was back into familiar territory, small talk.

"Consider it payment for letting me stay." Draco shrugged and took a seat at the table as the jam and butter flew to the table.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here? I mean, what made you need a room." Harry went for the jam and added a generous amount to his pancakes, taking in the delicious smell wafting up.

"Some ministry officials decided that searching the manor wasn't enough, they came by my flat this morning and kicked me out of my own home because according to them _someone who wished to be kept anonymous_ reported me for smuggling dark objects. I'm not sure how I could have done that however because I was out of the country visiting a colleague. I've been gone for three months and I just got back two nights ago." Draco said bitterly, preparing his midnight snake with a thin layer of butter, doing his best to keep the anger out of his tone.

"I can put in a good word for you, I still have my connections." Harry offered as he buttered up the steaming pancakes, eyes averting the blond's.

"Of course you do, you're the _chosen one_." At Draco's snippy comment, Harry's head snapped up and their eyes met, watching the other for a reaction, after a minute passed Draco adverted his eyes. "Sorry, habit." He muttered before returning to his midnight snack.

"It's fine." Harry quickly responded, just wishing for the awkward air to dissipate. "We all have old habits."

"Yeah." The conversation died again as they both turned to their food, pretending to not acknowledge the tension in the room.

"These are really good, how did you learn to cook?" Harry said suddenly, both choosing to ignore the very sudden subject change.

"Well the first time the Manor was raided we were forced to find lodging quickly. It was still so soon after the war no one would let us in so we stayed at a muggle inn. Mum and Father refused to eat muggle food and all of our wands had been stripped of us so I was forced to cook until we could go back. It's sort of like potions, actually, so I took it up rather quickly. I find cooking the muggle way soothing now."

"I never thought of cooking like potion making before. I probably would have done better in Hogwarts, otherwise." Harry laughed at the thought, shaking his head more to himself than to his companion, but Draco chuckled as well.

"You're not the only one, Severus was always horrible at cooking." Draco said, rolling his eyes at old, fond memories.

"You've eaten Snape's cooking before? When in the blazes was that?" Harry asked, laugh lines prominent on his face and Draco couldn't help, but smile back.

"Well he was my Godfather, so I used to spend time over the summer with him, especially when I was younger and he was home from Hogwarts. Most of the time he would order out food because he didn't have a house elf, but sometimes he would forget and be forced to cook. It was awful, I was always convinced he used actual potions ingredients and not food."

"I never knew he was your Godfather. I suppose that explains why he protected you so much when we were school."

"Think what you want to, but he actually didn't pick favorites. Sure he seemed to, but once anyone from another house went away, Severus made sure to give them a piece of his mind. I think I was the only one to escape that, most of the time."

"Why would he do that though? Wouldn't you want to make an example of that student so others would learn not to follow in their lead?"

"It isn't about making an example. Our house was built on the idea that you had to have to faces, a public face and a private face. It was important for us to keep a form of composure to the public eye, but once we were away from it's glare, we could deal with our own matters. Our house worked very much like pureblood high society works."

"I don't think I will ever understand all of that pureblood decorum. It seems like a lot of rules to follow with little gain." Harry shook his head, sitting back in his chair feeling much more comfortable with this form of intellectual banter.

"It might seem that way to you. Gryffindors are about rash action and standing up for what you think is right. While these can be good qualities, and don't look so surprised that I am wiling to admit that, we are adults now, aren't we?" Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's playful shocked expression, "Well as I was saying, good qualities at times, for instance in the heat of war you can just run with the moment, but we Slytherins feel really out of place, we are much more used to planning our actions and committing them in a way that we get what we need. But in a time of peace it is better to be calm and be able to keep yourself and your actions in line. Also in the case of politicians, it would be much better to have the ability to stop and carefully plan out a course of action first."

"Yes, but if you are politician you should care more for your people then your own personal gain, you would have to have some Gryffindor in you for that."

"More like you would just have to have a hero complex." Draco threw Harry a sly grin that Harry laughed off easily.

"Or that I suppose. Though if I were a politician I think I would run out of patients too quickly and be out of a job."

"Well, yes, you can't be hot-headed and try to run a government, though you would make a good figure head, Potter."

"I suppose I should take that as a compliment, but yes I was actually offered the job as a figure head of sorts for the Ministry right after the war. I turned it down though, I wasn't ready to be back in the public eye, I still don't think I am even now."

"So is that what you meant by you still have connections? It figures they would have wanted you, anyone would have followed what you said."

"Yes and no, I have connections in other ways, old friends that I've fought beside that still think they owe me life debts despite what I might tell them. But yes, I don't think I ever want to be in the public eye again because the power that my name alone seems to hold over this country. It is very dangerous. It won't take long before the public creates a monster out of me again, before they think that I am turning evil again, and before I am cast out. Again."

"Would you really turn dark with all the power? I would think you are a strong enough wizard not to."

"Again I suppose that is a compliment, but in the end would it matter even if I didn't? People would suggest it could happen and things would spiral out of control."

"That is very true." The two sat in silence again, though this time it was very comforting. When they cleared their plates, Draco sent them to the sink and spelled them to wash themselves leaving him to focus on Harry again. "Well it's late, or early I suppose, I think I will be able to fall asleep now."

"Me too." Harry stood to yawn and stretch, failing to notice that Draco's eyes seemed to to linger for mere seconds on the sliver of exposed skin between his bed shirt and lounge pants.

"Good night, Potter." Draco nodded his head toward the green-eyed man, before heading up the stairs to his room.

"Good night, Malfoy." Harry called back, spelling the kitchen clean before also heading up the stairs to his own room.

Harry walked up to his room deep in thought. That was the first time he could remember having a civil conversation that didn't leave him walking away wanting to hurt the blond. If they could continue this civil act then maybe having Malfoy stay until his affairs were sorted wouldn't be as difficult as Ron had insisted it would be. And maybe it wasn't an act. Harry found himself thinking over their brief interaction finding that as far as his own actions were concerned he hadn't been acting at all and Malfoy seemed to be lacking his trademark masks that Harry hated so much. The whole situation puzzled him and actually gave him a bit of a headache, so Harry decided to only take the incident at face value, opting to mull it over further in the morning after he'd had some sleep.

The curtains were drawn in Harry's room and he slowly made his way to bed, throwing his robe over a chair, knowing that Dobby or one of the other house elves would get to it for him before he awoke. With a slight chuckle at Hermione's possible reaction to Harry having his house elves do a task he could have very well done himself, Harry lay down, remembering that Hermione would be by early in the morning.

"Bloody fantastic, so much for getting a decent amount of sleep." Harry grumbled to the empty room as he turned over, burying his head deeper into his pillow. Unlike many of his sleepless nights before however, Harry surprisingly found sleep easily, drifting off into a dreamless night.

* * *

><p>"Mister Harry Potter sir! You must wake up!" The squeaky voice of a house elf was the first thing to assault Harry's ears as he woke up grumpily from his peaceful sleep. "You must wake up! Miss Hermione is here!"<p>

"Tell her to go away." Harry mumbled, rolling over trying to escape the sunlight and the noise.

"I will not be told to go away Harry Potter!" The shrill voice from his doorway only made Harry want to bury himself further into his sheets.

"Oh, morning 'Mione." The boy said sheepishly, looking up at the infuriated woman

"Good morning? It's just past noon!" Hermione cried exasperated, spelling clothes out of the dresser and onto his bed. "Get up and get dressed. We have a busy day ahead of us!"

"May I remind you that you are the one who wants to redo my home, not me? Why do you need me to help?" Harry whined, but got up anyways. He also wanted to tell her that he could pick out his own clothes, but he refrained. There where only so many fights he could pick the woman before he gave in and he was quickly coming to that limit.

"_Because_." Hermione rolled her eyes like that explained everything.

"Fine. Let me change at least." Harry grumbled, rolling out of bed and putting on whatever clothing Hermione had thrown at him.

Harry quickly got ready, knowing that if he took too long Hermione would have more choice words with him. When he hurriedly opened the door expecting to see his persistent friend, however, Hermione was no where to be seen. Since Harry was staying in Sirius' old room and he knew that the only other room on the floor, Regulus' old room, was currently boarded up until he was ready to go through the room and fix it up however he saw fit, Harry knew that Hermione couldn't be on the top floor anymore. Before Harry had too long to ponder her whereabouts, however, his attention was drawn to the wafting smell of coffee and pancakes that was making its way up from the ground floor. Hermione forgotten, Harry made his way to the kitchen, wondering who could have possibly cooked, knowing that the house elves wouldn't have made food with Hermione coming over. The last time they had tried to cook for the brunette she tried to free them. That fiasco did not end well and when she proceeded to refuse to eat their cooking all of the elves became even more offended. All of the elves minus Dobby were scarce around the house when Hermione, _the evil one_ as they called her, was around.

"I'm not eating that! Are you crazy! It could be poisoned!" The harsh cry of Ron Weasley was one that Harry was all too familiar with, and realizing that the red-head must have been referring to Malfoy's cooking, Harry took off a a run to stop the impending fight.

"Honestly Ronald, he wouldn't poison you. Haven't you learned anything from the war? Holding grudges and being prejudice will only cause more problems." Hermione shouted back. Harry had yet to reach the room, but he could only imagine that her hands were set firmly on her hips.

"I would listen to her Weasley. I have no intent to harm you or anyone here." Draco spoke with a hint of his old drawl, but otherwise seemed calm and uncaring as Harry burst through the door. "You can ask Potter, he ate my cooking last night and lived."

"What?" Ron turned on Harry, his face starting to become more and more red by the second and Harry couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"Calm down Ron. It's much too early in the morning for this."

_"Afternoon."_ Hermione huffed from Ron's side. "It's well past noon." Harry nearly laughed when he saw that her hands where in fact on her hips. Sometimes she was just too predictable.

"Yes, you have already informed me of this, 'Mione." Harry rubbed his temple feeling the headache starting.

"You don't have to eat my cooking if you don't want." Draco suggested as he sat down at the table, spelling up a serving for Harry, drowning in jam just as the man had eaten them just hours ago.

"I think I should keep you around, you have my breakfast prepared just the way I like it. The house elves could learn a thing or two from you." Harry joked as he took his seat, had he not been watching Ron to see when the hot-headed man would start on his next list of profanities and questions, Harry would have noticed the small smile that graced Malfoy's lips.

"Oh so now you're friends? I guess you don't need me here then!" Ron continued to yell and Hermione even sat and joined Harry and Draco at the table, realizing that trying to stop Ron would be pointless. "Oh good, and you too. My own fiance won't even side with me!"

"Ron if you only came by my home to yell at me I would suggest you leave." Harry sighed as he did his best to will his headache away.

"Honestly Ron, you are being a bloody arse right now." Hermione agreed, rolling her eyes at Draco's mock look of horror at her cursing. "Oh get over it, so I curse sometimes."

"I would have never guessed." Draco's old drawl had returned, but the slight upturn of his lips was genuine and Hermione ignored it.

"Just lovely, continue to have your nice little breakfast and continue to ignore me, fine I will be waiting in the sitting room when you come to your senses." Ron stormed out of the room and down the hall, stomping all the way until they heard the door to the sitting room open and slam.

"Sorry, we had a row this morning and he's still sore." Hermione said simply, though her tone conveyed that Ron wasn't the only one still upset.

"Do me a favor, next time don't bring him over when he's in one of his moods. There are reasons I didn't push for him to stay when the two of you decided to move in together." Harry rolled his eyes. He loved Ron, the boy had been his best mate for far too long, but he knew that there where times where it was best to just let him be.

"I can understand why. Is he always so _animated_?" Draco asked, looking to Harry, thinking that Hermione would take offense to the comment.

"Only when they've just had a row, or the opposite." Harry's grin almost became a leer and Hermione's bright pink cheeks were enough to tell Draco just what Harry meant by _the opposite_.

"Well I've just lost my appetite." Draco cringed and took care of his dishes. "Before Weasley began his yelling I heard him mention remodeling. Are you working on the house today?"

"Actually we are. If you would like to help you can, but don't feel obligated." Harry threw a look at Hermione. "Don't make the poor bloke work, I think having him cook is payment enough to stay for a while. Not that I even require payment."

"I wasn't going to make him!" Hermione looked indignant. "I'm only making you and Ron because this is your house and we both know that if he's left to his own devises, Ronald tends to get himself into trouble." She then left the room in search for Ron so they could start the work for the day.

"Well anyways, would you like to join in?" Harry instantly felt the air in the room relax when Hermione left.

"No I think I'm actually going to visit the library. I saw a book in there yesterday that I found intriguing." Draco's nonchalant mask seemed to fall away and Harry knew that spending time with Hermione and Ron made Malfoy feel uncomfortable.

"Alright then. Just call on one of the house elves if you need anything. Mipsy will be your personal elf during your stay."

"Alright, thank you." Draco smiled sincerely.

It struck Harry as odd that this was the first time he could ever remember seeing the blond smile a genuine smile. He admitted to himself that he rather liked it and felt special that Draco seemed to really only feel comfortable enough to be himself around Harry. He would never say it out loud, but deep down Harry knew that he would have no issues with sharing his home with Draco, on the contrary he could see himself rather enjoying it. With a smile of his own in place, Harry left the kitchen in search of his two, most likely arguing, friends to start the tedious task of listening to Hermione bark orders at them. The day didn't seem as bad has he had thought it would be and Harry was actually rather looking forward to it. Letting Malfoy into his home was obviously the start of something different, something interesting, and the forever curious side of Harry was just dying to find out what else was in store.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>2.1.12<strong> I just finished editing this chapter, and I will be going through the rest of the story because I know it desperately needs it. Not much was changed in this chapter from the original, though I did take out a few line and add in a few.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: DM/HP Ever since the end of the war, Harry has been putting various friends up with house as they made their way to getting their lives on track. He watches them all pass him by until one guest shows him the way to his own future.

* * *

><p><em>Last Chapter<em>

_It struck Harry as odd that this was the first time he could ever remember seeing the blond smile a genuine smile. He admitted to himself that he rather liked it and felt special that Draco seemed to really only feel comfortable enough to be himself around Harry. He would never say it out loud, but deep down Harry knew that he would have no issues with sharing his home with Draco, on the contrary he could see himself rather enjoying it. With a smile of his own in place, Harry left the kitchen in search of his two, most likely arguing, friends to start the tedious task of listening to Hermione bark orders at them. The day didn't seem as bad has he had thought it would be and Harry was actually rather looking forward to it. Letting Malfoy into his home was obviously the start of something different, something interesting, and the forever curious side of Harry was just dying to find out what else was in store._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

It took Hermione a little while to get Ron to calm down, Harry didn't want to think of the implications of such an act, he just might lose his breakfast, so it was a while before Harry found himself dragged around his own house by a very driven Hermione. They chose to start on the second floor seeing as the first floor was mostly complete and Hermione had decided that it was tided up enough and that Harry could chose to make more changes if it pleased him. Harry highly doubted he would ever have the urge to redecorate his home on his own after the horror that Hermione was putting him through, but he agreed with her decision to quicken the process of letting the former Gryffindor have a field day with his home.

The front part of the second floor was already set. It consisted of the library, a guest room, and a decent sized bathroom. Neville was staying in the completed guest room while he sorted out the move from his family's home and the new home that he and his soon to be bride Ginny Weasley would be sharing. Neville's grandmother, as much as she cared about her grandson, was still treating him like a child and Harry's former housemate all but begged him to move in until the wedding, which was now just a month off. Of course Harry had agreed, but Hermione was horrified. Sure Harry had let many people stay in his home overnight, but had never had a guest stay more than a night or two and Hermione was convinced it was because he hadn't taken the time to completely clean it out of all the dark artifacts and dust.

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place consisted of four floors including the basement, which Harry had personally changed into quite lavish quarters for his three house elves. Hermione had greatly protested to him keeping Kreacher and had been even more annoyed to know that Dobby had left his post at Hogwarts to serve _Master Harry Potter_, but the icing on the cake for her was when Mipsy had joined Harry's growing staff of house elves. Harry hadn't intended on taking in another house elf, but Mipsy had been very close to Dobby at Hogwarts, once again Harry did not want to consider the implications of two house elves being _close_, and he hadn't had the heart to separate them. When the two had come to him, he had instantly allowed her into his home. The only way to pacify Hermione had been to change the basement into their quarters. Hermione had wanted to take on the project herself, but Harry insisted on doing it on his own. He had reasoned that he personally wanted to show his gratitude, but in reality he wanted to insure that Hermione wouldn't go over board. In the end he had enlisted the help of his house elves to insure that he made them a comfortable place to call their own with out offending them, though he made them swear not to tell Hermione that they had helped.

The first floor had been very easy to sort through. Because the main stair took up so much of the space the only rooms to really fix up were the kitchen, the sitting room, and the old family tree room. In the end they had left the kitchen just the way it had been though they repaired all of the broken furniture and added more candle holders to brighten up the room. The sitting room had also been easy. Harry was a very simple person and he didn't much like extravagant furniture. In the end they just transfigured the existing pieces to look more sleek and modern. The patterns in the cloth were updated and the stuffing replaced. All of the curtains in the home had been replaced well before so that left a lot less work for the trio. The old family tree room had been the most difficult for Harry, but in the end he decided to wipe the walls clean and instead put up his own family tree, including all of his dearest friends along with his own heritage.

The hallway with Mrs. Black's painting and the heads of the house elves had proved to be the easiest to deal with which had surprised Harry greatly. After the war, Mrs. Black had given up the war against the ears of the members of her house. As if she sensed the defeat of Voldemort, she left her portrait, breaking the magic that had bound it to the wall. When Harry had entered his home again for the first time after the end of the war he had found the massive, empty portrait fallen to the ground leaving a lot of damage to the floor and wall. The heads were even easier to move. Kreacher insisted that they be displayed in the house elf quarters and Harry quickly agreed. It not only made his rather grouchy house elf happy, Hermione also accepted the idea without a fight.

Hermione was determined to fix up the rest of the second floor that day seeing as they only had two more guest rooms, the master bedroom, and the master bath to fix up. They had already agreed that for the most part they would just modernize the existing furniture, fix anything that was broken, and have the house elves pick up new linens for each room after Hermione chose what color to transfigure the walls to. It seemed simple enough and Harry secretly wished that it would take them little to no time. As much as he loved Hermione and Ron he just didn't want to deal with their bickering today. On top of that Ron was clearly in a bad mood and Draco's presence wasn't exactly helping.

"I think we should start with this room first." Harry said as he opened the door to one of the guest rooms. It had been the worst of all of the rooms in the house and it still hadn't been tidied up all that well. Of course Harry was then very shocked to see Draco's things set up in that very room.

"Who put Malfoy up in this room?" Harry turned to look at Ron instantly knowing that it had to have been him. Draco had come to his home in the late afternoon and while Harry had been there to great him and offer him a room, he had been just on his way out. Neville had also been out, he worked a normal nine to five desk job at the ministry and there was no way he would have been home. That only left one person who had been around. Ron had been over to pick up his quidditch gear. Occasionally the boys would all get together and play a pick up game and the last time they had, Ron had left his things with Harry until he would be able to pick them up again.

"What? You never said what room and I thought that this would be the most suitable." Ron shrugged and tried to act as if Harry's glare didn't bother him, though the slight cringe on his face gave him away instantly.

"Most suitable? This is the worst room in the house! Hell sticking him up in the sealed room next to mine would even be better! Ron couldn't you put aside whatever grudge it is you have against Malfoy just this once? The bloke really needed a room and he actually came to me for help so you give him the worst room in the house?" Harry's voice was low and the pure anger in it was enough to make even brave Hermione falter. Anger flickered in Harry's eyes and neither had seen the young man look that mad since the war.

"It's just Malfoy! Why are you suddenly defending him? What's your problem? Wasn't seven years of getting tortured by him enough or are you just a glutton for pain and danger?" Ron spat back. He was beyond being reasoned with and he didn't give a damn that Harry was a much more powerful wizard than he was even though he was the head of the auror department and Harry hadn't trained since the end of the war.

"We were children!" Harry roared, this time he abandoned his control and got right into Ron's face. "Or have you forgotten that? It's been _years_ Ron. _Years_! I'm pretty sure it's well passed time to move on! You are being completely childish!"

"I'm being childish? I'm pretty sure that you're the one acting like a child! You're so naive that you believe someone like Malfoy could change. Well let me tell you something Harry, people don't change, _ever_."

"I have! Neville has, hell even Hermione has! We've all grown up Ron and moved past school. We're all adults now and we can look past hour history with Malfoy, but you can't. You haven't changed one bit." Harry growled, his feet rooted to the spot. A part of him, the dormant one that had taken over during the war, was screaming to be set free and teach his ignorant friend a lesson.

"I might not have changed," Ron bit back, "but do you really think this change has been for the best? Look at who you're letting into your house. Are you really telling me associating with _his kind_ is a good thing?" Ron spun on his heal and walked out of the house absolutely fuming. He could not believe that Harry didn't see his side, that Harry once again was being too nice to someone that didn't deserve it while he just completely disregarded the opinion of his supposed best friend, someone who should matter more than any Malfoy.

"I'm sorry Harry." Hermione whispered, as if speaking too loudly would break whatever control Harry had on his anger. She gently kissed her best friend on the cheek in apology before running after her fiance to do her best damage control.

Draco stood at the door of the library watching the entire scene. He had felt something shift in the air while he had been reading and suddenly felt the need to leave the room he was in. When he saw the look on Harry's face he instantly understood. In the case of a very powerful wizard or witch, the protection of their home was linked directly to his or her own magic. That meant that as long as the owner of the home was doing well then the house would be one of the most protected private properties in all of Wizarding London, even if they weren't actually home. This also meant, however, that if the owner was feeling particularly strong emotions then everyone in the radius of the house's protective shields would suddenly feel whatever it was that the owner was feeling. He stood silently while Harry and Ron fought, amazed at the sheer control Harry seemed to have on his own magic, Draco had honestly been afraid for a moment that Harry would lose control and the house would begin to crack under the weight of so much raw magic, but when he realized that it was Harry, that he had nothing to worry about, he focused his attention in Weasley instead, doing his best not to interject and teach the idiot a lesson.

"I know you're saw all of that." Harry said after a moment and he was able to collect himself. "Sorry if my magic upset you, I normally have a better hold on it than that."

"I'm more impressed that you kept yourself from leveling this house." Draco replied, his bored mask fit firmly in place. He didn't want Harry to see just how impressed he was. He hadn't seen magic in that magnitude since Voldemort still lived and even then, Voldemort was a mad man and hadn't been able to control his emotions, Harry was so much more powerful and incredible because he was still in control. He could see then how others might think that he could turn dark, but they didn't know him like Draco did, he knew that Harry would never let himself succumb to that.

"More complements, I see. Honestly Malfoy if I didn't know better I would be convinced that you were not actually the boy I'd met at Hogwarts. That boy would have been caught dead complementing the likes of Harry Potter." Harry teased easily. He was completely in control of both his magic and his emotions and he was able to relax again. Draco's mask fell and the casual smile that Harry was finding himself so fond of returned.

"That may be so, but I thought that everyone could change." Draco replied back cheekily.

"Oh so you heard all that?" Harry chuckled shaking his head. "You will have to forgive him, he's had it pretty hard since the end of the war. But even that's no excuse." Harry started, but quickly changed the topic. Draco was intrigued by this odd behavior, but knew better than to test the other man. The younger man might have given into the temptation to push him at one point, but Harry was right, he had changed and something made him want to prove that to Harry, though he couldn't begin to understand why. "At any rate, you can't stay in this room, pack up your things, the master bedroom is a quick fix, I can have you in there by night's end."

"You don't have to, I am fine with any room, as long as I have a place to sleep at night." Draco insisted, something in him didn't want to put Harry out of his way, he had already done so much for him and part of Draco agreed with Weasley, he didn't really deserve such great treatment from someone he had hurt so much in the past."

"Nonsense." Harry smiled knowing exactly what Draco was thinking. "We were both terrible back then and I can certainly forgive you, I hope by now you can forgive me."

Draco was stunned. Was it possible that Harry really was just that good of a person. He had expected so much more from the raven-haired man when he first came to him for help, but certainly he had not be expecting complete understanding and forgiveness. Harry might have been right to suspect that the grown, mature man before him was no longer the boy that had caused him so much grief as a child, but it was Draco who felt that he truly was speaking to a completely different person.

"Forgive you? For what, you saved us." Draco shook his head, he supposed he never would understand Harry, the other man always seemed at least two steps ahead of himself.

"Nonsense." Again with that word, Draco wasn't sure if he liked it or if it irritated them. "Go on and have lunch, Mipsy will cook up whatever it is you want, I'm going to work on the room for you."

Harry turned away from Draco then and walked into the room farthest down the hall. It took Draco a few moments to collect himself, he was more confused than he had felt since the end of the war, but there was also a bit of excitement attached to it. After the end of the war Draco had struggled to understand what it was that he was supposed to do with his life, but ever since he had come to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place he was starting to understand, he was meant to figure out and understand Harry Potter, and he simply couldn't wait to get started.

"Kreacher." Draco called. He knew that Dobby would never talk to him after his father had treated him so poorly and Mipsy didn't know Harry nearly well enough for Draco's purposes so his only option for snooping would be to deal with the unpleasant house elf that used to belong to his mother's family.

"Master Malfoy, what a pleasure." Kreacher spoke in a voice that sent a chill down Draco's spine. He could tell that the house elf was much happier now than how he had been during the war. It seemed that Harry really did treat all of his elves well.

"Make lunch for myself and Potter, make his favorite meal and have it sent to the master bedroom and as for me-"

"I remember your favorite foods Master Malfoy." Kreacher sneered, he would never take orders from someone who wasn't his master, but he would make an exception for the child of a Black.

"Good, also I want to have a word with you in the kitchens when you're done." Draco nodded as a way of dismissing him. It was so easy to fall back into his old ways with someone so linked to his childhood before him.

"Of course Master Malfoy." With a loud pop Kreacher went to do Draco's bidding as the Slytherin retrieved the book he had been reading in the library and went to the kitchens to wait for him.

* * *

><p>Harry was surprised when Kreacher appeared in the master bedroom not long after he had sent Draco down to the kitchens. The grumpy house elf left him his food, a tray of grilled cheese and tomato soup with his favorite mug filled with butter beer.<p>

"Master Malfoy asked you be given lunch, your favorite." Kreacher spoke, about to leave, but Harry stopped him.

"Master?" Harry asked amused.

"Sorry, Master. _Mister_ Malfoy." Kreacher looked rather unreleased, but wouldn't dare defy his master to his face.

"Kreacher, you may call him master, but do keep my secrets to yourself, that is an order." Harry spoke with authority though internally he was rather amused. He wouldn't put it past Draco to attempt to get secrets out of the old house elf. Harry didn't assume that Draco was looking to learn anything untoward about himself, but if Draco wanted to know more about his ex-rival he would have to be more creative than asking Kreacher.

"_Yes, Master_." Kreacher glared at Harry before leaving the room, less than happy with his master.

* * *

><p>"Master Potter has told me not to tell you his secrets." Kreacher informed Draco sullenly as he set food before the blond.<p>

"Has he?" Draco inquired amused that Harry had known what he had been thinking. "I wonder if he's gotten better at legilimency." Kreacher made a noise that sounded like an affirmation, but because he had been given orders by his master he knew better than to actually disobey him. "He wouldn't use it though, Harry's too noble for that."

Kreacher grunted in response and Draco was surprised that the old house elf didn't make any comments about his master. Even though he was trained well and would never disobey his master, that never stopped him for talking about his dislike for blood traitors.

"Master Potter is a good wizard." Kreacher grumbled in explanation to Draco's questioning look. "He kept that evil _mudblood_ from taking away Kreacher's family."

"I'm pretty sure Potter doesn't allow you to call Granger that." Draco commented though he was surprised that Kreacher kept his loyalty to Potter.

"What Master Potter doesn't hear-" Kreacher trailed off, leaving the room for the basement.

Draco sat along in the kitchen mulling over his thoughts. Ever since the end of the war he had mostly just gone through the motions of every day life. He worked as a clerk at Ollivander's, many people didn't trust the Malfoy name and Draco was just glad that he was even able to get a job. Other than that he didn't have a social life, his only close friend was Blaise Zabini and he had been out of town a lot recently to deal with his family's business in Italy so Draco didn't really get out much. He had been bored with life, but moving in with Harry, even if it was just temporary, brought a sense of excitement and adventure back into his life that Draco had sorely missed.

Draco quickly finished his lunch and returned to the library, book in hand, waiting for Harry to be done with the room. If he said that he wasn't anxious he would have been out right lying. He wondered why Harry was doing this for him, the boy whom he once despised stood up to his own friend, his best friend, in order to defend a Malfoy. The thought alone shocked Draco and he couldn't understand why. If Harry had been a Slytherin, though the boy certainly had shown the capabilities of being one, Draco would have assumed that he was treating Draco kindly because he had some ulterior motive. _Maybe he's doing this because he actually sees something good in you. _He was pulled out of his thoughts when Harry walked through the door covered in dust looking rather pleased with himself.

"The room is all set." Harry said quietly as if he has just realized that it was only the two of them in the house. Suddenly a blush came to his face and Draco found that he liked the flush look on the man's face, especially knowing that he was the one to cause it.

"Thank you." Draco stood, trying to act nonchalant at first, but his gratitude overwhelmed him and he smiled, which only deepened the blush on Harry's face. _That's good to know._ Draco thought, filing Harry's reaction to his smile away in the back of his mind for a rainy day.

Draco followed Harry out of the room and down the hall. They stopped in front of the closed door and Harry moved to open it, his hand hovering above the doorknob for a moment longer than necessary. Draco could have sworn that he heard Harry exhale before turning the handle and pushing the door open. Then he looked up at Draco, a small smile on his face, before stepping aside for the blond to pass him and enter the room first. What Draco saw made his breath catch.

"Bloody hell." Draco let out a gasp as he looked around the room. He had seen the mess it had been in the day before, when he couldn't sleep he wandered a bit before heading for the kitchen, and he hardly recognized the room he stood in.

The main piece of the room was the king sized bed that sat in the direct center of the room. It was made of a solid wood that was lacquered to look dark and regal. The Black Family crest was carved beautifully into the head board and foot board. The rest of the room was also restored beautifully, the dressers and vanity shined and the wallpaper was no longer torn, the green pattern stood out and the sliver accents shone. The room looked like what Draco imagined it would have looked like when the Blacks were still a strong family and one of the most powerful in all of Great Britain.

"I was going to have the crest changed to the Malfoy's, but then I thought that paying homage to your mother's family might just suit this new beginning we've all started on since-" Harry knew that he didn't need to continue, knew that Draco understood. Whether it was because he was still entranced by the beauty of the preserved room, or because he knew too well what Harry had meant and was too moved to find the words to properly thank thank the other man, Draco stood in silence, not able to respond. Either way, Harry just knew that Draco understood what he was trying to say and that made him almost as happy as the look on Draco's face.

"No, it's perfect." Draco whispered, as if speaking up would cut through the magic that seemed to hold him in this moment. When he was a child his mother used to tell stories about this house. He had never seen it in its beauty, never seen the grandness that she spoke so fondly of, but now he thought he just might understand and without Harry he never would have. He felt so much closer to his mother, more than he had ever before and he had Harry to thank for that.

"I'll let you unpack your things." Harry said after the moment passed. He could tell that a lot was running through Draco's mind and he made to leave to give him space.

"Thank you." Draco smiled again and this time instead of blushing Harry smiled back. "Really, thank you."

Something passed between the two, it was as if their past had suddenly been pushed even father back in their minds. Of course neither could deny what had happened, a war doesn't just disappear from memory, but something in Harry's actions opened a new door and closed the old, battered one that lead to their shared past. The tension in the air lessened and was replaced by anxiousness. Before they had known what would happen, they would go on hating each other, spending their time feeling only anger toward the other, but now everything was new, different, uncertain. Ever since Draco consciously chose to seek help from his school enemy they were set on a new path that lead to them to where they were now and honestly Draco didn't see anything wrong with where he was in life right then and there.

Harry left, shutting the door behind himself. He hadn't noticed that he had been holding his breath until he let it out, his back sagging against the closed door. He had been so nervous, so afraid that Draco wouldn't have liked the room. _But why? Why does it matter what Malfoy thinks?_ Harry couldn't wrap his mind around his own emotions and so he did the only rational thing he could think of, he headed to his room where a bottle of firewhisky and shot glass sat waiting for him. _Thank Merlin for house elves_.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>2.1.12<strong> Oh my there were a lot of problems with this chapter. Mostly I seemed to have jumped between present and past tense (a mistake I thought was long behind be, but then against writing at 2 a.m. really does bring the worst writer out of me). Again I mostly just edited, adding and deleting lines here and there. There could be more mistakes, I am sorry if there are, but at least it's better than before!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: DM/HP Ever since the end of the war, Harry has been putting various friends up with house as they made their way to getting their lives on track. He watches them all pass him by until one guest shows him the way to his own future.

* * *

><p><em>Last Chapter<em>

_Harry left, shutting the door behind himself. He hadn't noticed that he had been holding his breath until he let it out, his back sagging against the closed door, his body deflating with the air. He had been so nervous, so afraid that Draco wouldn't have liked the room. __**But why? Why does it matter what Malfoy thinks?**__ Harry couldn't wrap his mind around his own emotions and so he did the only rational thing he could think of, he headed to his room where a bottle of firewhisky and shot glass sat waiting for him. __**Thank Merlin for house elves.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

It didn't take Draco long to unpack, he hardly had anything to his name anymore since the end of the war. His apartment was modestly furnished, he didn't make much as a clerk, and he had very few personal belongings beyond his family heirlooms that were locked away at Gringotts both for safe keeping and because Draco was lacking in the family pride department ever since his father's embarrassing arrest shortly after Voldemort's fall. It was his father's fault, that was what truly landed him in the current mess he was in. He wondered what his old man would think of his only son running to Harry Potter for help. The thought made Draco snort in an undignified manner and actually made him laugh a little. He had be freed of all charges after the war, mostly due to Harry speaking on his behalf in front of the Wizengamot, and it was really his father's bad name that brought aurors to his apartment, banging down his door and demanding that he leave while they conducted their search. Draco knew they wouldn't find anything, though he also knew that they would do their best to destroy as much of his property as possible in the process. Draco knew it was childish to blame all of his problems on his father, but it really did help make him feel better. With a great, dramatic sigh, Draco stood and left his room, wandering around the grande home again. He wanted to do something for Harry to thank him, he was never really good with words and even less so with affectionate actions, but something about Harry and his kindness made Draco want to at least try.

_"I think I should keep you around, you have my breakfast prepared just the way I like them, I think the house elves could learn a thing or two from you."_

Draco smiled fondly of his memory from this morning and he knew exactly what he wanted to do to thank Harry for all of his kindness.

* * *

><p>Harry sat alone in his room silently mulling over his thoughts. He had abandoned the alcohol a long time ago and was now fully sober, sitting in the middle of his bed, glaring at the wall. <em>What the bloody hell is happening to me? Am I falling for Malfoy?<em> Harry had known for a long time that he was gay. He had thought as much even before the war, but being with Ginny seemed right, not that he didn't love her because he did love her as a sister, and he hadn't had the time to think about his sexual orientation with a homicidal maniac after him. Ever since the war he tried to date other wizards, but most of them were so overwhelmed by his fame to take the time to get to know him. Ever since his last incident, he had tried for a date with a Ravenclaw that had been a year bellow him at Hogwarts which ended in photos of them in compromising situations on the cover of the Daily Prophet, Harry stuck to dating muggles. But even that was hard because he could never get serious with a muggle, eventually his being a wizard would almost surface and he would have to pull away before things got even further out of control.

But this was Malfoy, someone who knew and had seen the horrors that Harry had seen. He didn't like the public eye and as far as Harry could tell he had no desire to put himself back into the public eye again, for any reason good or bad. And this Malfoy, or Draco because this kinder person that was staying in his home was too good to be thought of as Malfoy, was so _intriguing_. Not that Harry was looking for a lover to make his life more complicated, but Harry did enjoy solving puzzles and that was exactly what Draco seemed to present himself as to Harry. But wait, Harry was jumping too far ahead of himself now. _Malfoy as a lover? I must be cooped up in this house too much, I better get out and touch in with reality again if this is where insanity is puling me_.

"Master Harry Potter Sir!" The shrill voice of Dobby pulled Harry from his dangerous thoughts and he composed himself in time to look up and see Dobby standing at his bedside. "Master Harry Potter the guest is cooking dinner and asks you to join him."

"You mean Malfoy?" Harry asks, even on his own ears Malfoy sounds strange when talking about the blond he had spent most of the past twenty-four hours with.

"Yes." Dobby nodded looking very uncomfortable.

"Don't worry Dobby, he won't hurt you." Harry smiled and patted his friend on the head.

"If you's is sure." Dobby nodded somberly and then with a loud 'pop' was gone.

Harry couldn't help but smile to himself as he started out of his room and down the stairs. The wafting smell of dinner hit him when he left his room and he was extremely curious as to what had inspired Draco to cook for him once again. When Harry pushed the door to the kitchen open it took all of his self-control not to gasp. The kitchen was completely spotless, much unlike the mess that Harry normally left it in when he actually cooked for himself. The normal long table and benches had been shrunk down into a much smaller, more intimate size and the benches became chairs. There were candles lit in the center and two places set to perfection. A bottle of Ogden's finest was open in an ice bucket in the center.

"I hope it wasn't too presumptuous of me to open one of your wines, I thought a nice dinner would be well paired with an exquisite wine." Draco looked calm, but Harry thought he saw the anxiety in his ice-blue eyes.

"Don't be silly, I forgot I had the bottle, I couldn't think of a better meal to pair it with." Harry smiled warmly, thanking the gods or the powers that be that allowed him to find his voice again in time to respond to blond quickly without leaving the poor man to wait anxiously.

"I'm glad that you think so." Draco's face relaxed at Harry's words and even formed a smile that reached his eyes. Harry wasn't sure if he had ever seen anything more beautiful in his life.

Harry took his seat and watched as if in a trance as Draco moved around the kitchen to serve them as if he had been doing this for years and this wasn't the first real meal that the two were sharing in such a peaceful setting. To Harry's delight, Draco had made a simple pasta dish with spinach, mushrooms, and shrimp. The sauce smelled like lemons and when Draco sat down and poured them their wine, Harry delicately took his first bite.

"Merlin this is amazing." Harry said, eyes closed. Draco smiled, enjoying the relaxed look on Harry's face, choosing not to over analyze the situation just yet, he had the rest of the night for that and right now he'd much rather watch Harry. When the man in question opened his eyes and realized that he was being watched a quick blush overtook his face.

"I'm glad you like it." Draco said simply and then proceeded to eat, allowing Harry enough time to compose himself and avoid further embarrassment.

"I really should just keep you around, though." Harry laughed after the blush left his face. "But I think the house elves might get jealous that I like your cooking better." The dazzling smile on Harry's face was enough to make a blush rise to Draco's cheeks and this time the men found themselves in the opposite predicament from just minutes before. Harry laughed to himself as he returned to his food, ignoring the look on Draco's face. As much as Harry found the bit of color on the blond's pale cheeks attractive, he didn't want to analyze his own thoughts just yet.

The rest of the dinner passed with easy, light conversation. There were more moments of occasional awkward silences, but both men played it off very well and did their best not to make too much of the obviously romantic dinner that they were sharing. Draco spent most of the meal doing his best to watch Harry without being noticed. He was pretty sure that Harry knew what he was doing, but the former Gryffindor was allowing him some of his pride by pretending that he didn't actually notice. For Harry's part, he was doing his best _not_ to look and Draco mostly because he did know that the blond was looking at him and he found it rather flattering. At one point Harry looked up from his plate and caught Draco's gaze, the blond tried to look away, but before he could Harry began to laugh. Together they laughed over how ridiculous they were being without actually admitting to each other was was obviously going on.

"This was truly an amazing meal." Harry said after his last bite, smiling at Draco over the dimming candle light.

"I had to thank you somehow." Draco smiled, brushing the compliment aside as the tingling sensation in his belly started again, it seemed to be doing that every time Harry complimented him, smiled, or even blushed, and Draco found it rather unsettling, but comforting at the same time.

"Well your very welcome." Harry smiled before standing and stretching. Draco watched for the sliver of skin that was revealed, openly appreciating the display. This time Harry chose to acknowledge that Draco was staring at him and prolonged his stretch to see if Draco would continue to stare. When he did, Harry smiled to himself, reminding himself to file that into his _interesting things about Malfoy_ category in his mind for later inspection and let his arms drop by his side. He didn't miss the disappointed look that fell on Draco's face before speaking again. "Well I'm headed off to bed, I have things to tend to at Diagon Alley early tomorrow so I shouldn't be around when you're up. I'll be back later on, feel free to help yourself to anything in the house and also you can owl me if you need anything."

"I'm sure I will be fine, I wouldn't want to bother you." Draco smiled, loving how Harry seemed to care so much about him even though he'd only been staying at his home for about a day. He figured that Harry was this good to all of his guests, but he hoped not at the same time because he wanted to believe that this kindness that Harry was showing was just for him.

"It's not a bother at all. Oh and just leave those for the house elves, they're always complaining that I don't leave enough work for the three of them." Harry smile kindly, standing almost awkwardly in his own home. Would it be crossing a line to reach out to the blond? He wanted to so badly, to hug him or even kiss him, but wait where were those thoughts coming from? "Well good night."

"Night." Draco said as he watched Harry leave, a slightly troubled look on the man's face. If Draco didn't know better he would have thought that Harry has actually been coming closer to him before that looked crossed his face, but Draco pushed the thought aside and sat, mulling over his own feelings.

_What was really going on with him? Did he like Potter?_ He snorted at the thought because he already knew the answer. Of course he liked Potter, he had for ages it seemed. In school when the two would fight, Draco would look for any chance to get the green-eyed boys attention because he wanted so desperately for the teen's eyes to land on him, for him to notice him, even if it was negative attention. Back in their school days Draco had been so immature, not understanding his own feelings and honestly feeling that Harry should pay attention to him and care about him because he was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake and everyone cared about the Malfoys, or at least that's what his Father had taught him. Draco sat there alone in the kitchen by the disappearing light of the dwindling candles for what seemed like hours more until he too headed up to bed, thoughts of green eyes and smiles swimming in his mind.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke early on Friday morning to the sound of an owl scratching at his window. Wincing at the light from the rising sun pouring in through the same windows, Harry let the owl in, instantly recognizing Pig. With a frown Harry took the rolled parchment from his foot and gave the little owl treats, watching as it nearly flew into the closed window, narrowly missing it as it zoomed out of the still open one. <em>Well whatever they want they better not be looking for a reply<em>. Harry thought to himself, rolling his eyes as he unrolled the parchment.

_Harry,_

_I'm terribly sorry for Ronald's behavior yesterday, due tell Malfoy that he really didn't mean all of that rubbish. He still hasn't come around, I reckon it will take another day or two, he seems to think that you being nice to Malfoy is a betrayal of your friendship and while I tried to tell him that he was being a right git, he won't listen. Again I'm really very sorry, I'm sure by next week he will be fine and we can stop by again. I hope that the rooms aren't too much work without us, if you want to just leave the project for when we come by again then that should be fine._

_Hermione_

Harry sighed as he put the letter down after reading it over at least three times. He wished Ron would just grow up sometimes. It was very typical of Ron to think that everything Harry did was his way of either taking Ron's side or going against the red-head. Harry had been hopping that with time and age, he would realize that not everything in Harry's life revolved around his best-mate, but his wishes had yet to be granted seeing as Ron still threw temper tantrums over _everything_.

Knowing better than to let Ron get to him, however, Harry put the letter out of his mind in favor of setting out for his day. He was hoping to get to the Ministry before the Minister was too busy to see him. He and Kingsley went back as far as Harry's first encounter with the Order and if anyone could call off the idiot Aurors at Draco's, it would be Kingsley. A part of Harry really didn't want the blond to leave, but he knew that Draco must really miss home and the comforts of knowing that all of his things were _mostly_ unharmed. Harry didn't put it past the people searching his house to destroy the place. The problem with many of the aurors since the end of the war was that many with actual experience retired after the war so many of the ones out on the field now-a-days were young and held grudges against anyone connected to the death eaters, even if they had been cleared by Harry Potter himself, as Draco had been very publicly right after the war. Harry knew that the men meant well, but they still didn't have the field experience to understand that not everyone who had ties to the dark arts was necessarily a threat, nor did they deserve the way many of the young aurors (like Ron) treated them.

After a quick shower and an even quicker breakfast, Harry apparated to the nearest point to the Leaky Cauldron, doing his best to pass through the pub without stopping to talk to too many people, and found himself on the busy streets of Diagon Alley. Ever since the end of the war, Harry often found it difficult and annoying to travel in and around Wizarding London during the early morning hour. Most people who had been adamant to shake his hand when he was just a boy now wanted to shower him with gifts and inappropriate hugs, some even tried to propose to him while others tired to offer up their children to him for marriage. Over all, Harry found the whole thing to be like a circus and did his best to avoid it. But helping out a fellow war veteran meant more to Harry than his personal comfort and he continued to push on through the streets to the Ministry floo that was put in place in Gringotts when the war ended.

Harry finally made his way to Gringotts and through the floo to the check in point before actually entering the Ministry.

"Hello Mr. Potter, on your way up to see the Minister?" The voice from the speaker asked. Harry was pretty sure that not everybody was personally asked their business by their name, but shrugged the evidence of his celebrity status off and merely nodded. "Well good then, I think he might have been expecting you." Harry laughed at that, knowing Kingsley he would have known Harry would step in to stand up for Malfoy.

Moving through the Ministry was much easier, most of the people who worked there either knew Harry personally or had seen enough of the young man around that they no longer gawked in awe of him.

"Hello Harry, good to see you out and about again!" Arthur Weasley called as he passed by, a strange, oddly muggle looking contraption in his hand. "I hope to see you around the Burrow soon!"

"Of course Mr. Weasley." Harry smiled, taking the lift that Mr. Weasley had just vacated up to the Minister's office. The lift took him straight to the Minister's office, happy that he visited Kingsley enough that he was allowed to take a direct lift to Kingsley rather than having to walk through the long halls and many security offices before he would be able to see his dear friend.

"He's expecting you Mr. Potter." Kingsley's secretary smiled genuinely at Harry as he walked through the empty waiting room. "He cleared his morning for you."

"I will have to thank him for his insight." Harry smiled back, the young witch had never ogled over him and he was glad that he didn't have to deal with an adoring fan every time he came to see Kingsley.

Harry knocked on the closed door and then let himself in. The office was huge, each wall lined with bookshelves that were crammed with books, some even on the floor lining the wall. The fire was out in the fireplace, but the large, comfy chairs still sat around it with more books and parchment littering the area. Kingsley was sitting at his desk buried in his work. When Harry opened the door he looked up and instantly smiled, looking relived to have a reason to put down his work.

"Harry, my boy, come in!" The booming voice of the Minister brought a big smile to Harry's face as he walked happily into the warm hug that Kingsley offered.

"I have missed you something awful." Harry laughed, Kingsley had always been like a second father to him and he felt guilty that he didn't come to visit often enough.

"I've missed you too my boy, but you haven't come it to catch up have you?" The twinkle in Kingsley's eyes made Harry think a bit of Dumbledore and the guilt hit him even harder.

"No." Harry blushed feeling like he'd just been caught doing something he knew he wasn't supposed to do. "I came to see if you could do me a favor. The aurors are currently tearing apart Draco Malfoy's London flat for no reason and it's a disgrace to treat a war hero like that just because of his name."

"I had heard about that, honestly I expected you sooner." Kingsly teased and Harry felt his cheeks getting hotter. The man really did know him too well. "I'm sorry Harry, but I can't do anything about that. As the Minister I have to play the game of politics and if I overstepped the Auror Department then my actions would be questioned and my position would be in jeopardy." He looked genuinely upset and Harry understood that he really did want to help, but once again politics just got in the way.

"But there's nothing that can be done?" Harry asked annoyed, he knew that Kingsley couldn't just overturn the Auror Department but he was hoping something could be done.

"As a the Minister of Magic, no I cannot do anything, but as a friend I can look into the accusations and see if I can turn up anything for you."

"Thank you." Harry smiled feeling better that something was being done about something that he was sure was a complete mistake.

"Why are you getting so invested in Mr. Malfoy's affairs?" Kingsley asked, not unkindly but with a teasing tone to it.

"Well for starters he came to me for help and he's staying in my home until this gets sorted. I've spent a lot of time with him since he moved in two days ago and I don't know, he's different, or maybe I'm different. Either way I don't want to see him have to go through this and then go home to a destroyed flat when there was nothing for the aurors to find in the first place."

"But it's more than that, isn't Harry." Again Harry felt like he was looking his old Headmaster in the eyes, Kingsley really did know him are too well.

"I don't know, but a part of me hopes so." Harry smiled finally admitting out loud that he did want something more out of this, even if he was being vague.

"Well it's good to see you happy and out for a cause again." Kingsley laughed, knowing that whatever Harry wasn't telling him was because he himself hadn't figure it out for himself yet. "I'm sure you have plans for the rest of the day and I have a meeting soon, but come by again, don't be a stranger." Kingsley stood and pulled Harry into another warm hug.

"Don't worry I'm sure I'll be back before the week's up. Also owl me if you figure out what's going on."

"Of course, tell Ginny and Neville that I send my best."

"I will." Harry left the Ministry with a skip in his step, a contagious smile spread across his face.

"Well doesn't some one look like Christmas came early." The playful voice of Ginny Wesley brought Harry out of his trance-like state as he stared straight into the eyes of one of his best friends.

"It just might have." Harry retorted cheekily linking his arm with the younger girl as the walked through the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Well you have to tell me why." Ginny smiled as pulled Harry in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. "How about over lunch at your place, I'm sure Neville would love it if I spent the night."

"Only if you let me make you lunch." Harry agreed allowing Ginny to floo to his home first. She had practically lived in his home after the war and the wards were set to recognize her as someone who lived there so he didn't need to go before her to adjust them.

"So I heard from my lovely older brother that Malfoy is living with you and he's less than happy about the matter." Ginny looked to Harry for confirmation as they walked from the sitting room to the kitchen.

"You heard correctly, Miss Weasley." Draco responded for Harry. He was sitting at the kitchen table enjoying lunch prepared by Dobby when he heard the duo floo in.

"Well I hope you know that he and I do not share the same ideas about people whose names have obviously been cleared because they did nothing wrong." Ginny said haughtily though Draco could see the smile through her ruse.

"It's comforting to know that not all of Potter's friends are as daft as your brother." Draco said and to an outsider it might have sounded snide, but Harry would tell that he was only joking, he just hoped that Ginny could tell the same thing.

"Well with seven of us the odds of all of my siblings being brilliant is not great and I sure as hell am not going to be the idiotic fool." Ginny shrugged and Harry let out a silent breath, happy that confrontation was avoided.

"That is a fair point, Miss Weasley." Draco nodded and while he didn't smile, Harry could see the humor in his eyes.

_Bloody hell this just might work. Whatever this is._ Harry thought as he watched Ginny and Draco talk amicably, even teasing each other in their own unique and mostly sarcastic way that put Harry at ease and allowed him to cook a meal for himself and Ginny in peace. _As long as Ginny, Neville, and Hermione are okay with Draco, Ron will come around. And who knows what will come of this, but I want to find out and I'm not going to let Ron get in the way of it._

"I was actually going to head out for a bit, when will we be having dinner so I can be back in time?" Draco asked Harry interrupting his thoughts.

"Well we were going to wait for Neville to get home first so I'd say around seven." Ginny answered for Harry, spelling plates and silverware out for their meal as she simultaneously spelled Draco's dishes into the sink to wash themselves.

"Impressive." Draco noted and Ginny just smiled back.

"When you're around Molly enough you pick up a few tricks around the kitchen." Harry served up their lunch and Draco just shrugged.

"Well I'll see you both around seven."

Ginny waited for Draco to leave the room, walk down the hall, and out the front door before her knowing gaze fell on Harry. Knowing that an interrogation was more than likely in his immediate future, he chose to ignore the pointed looks and went about making himself busy to avoid the start of a conversation he knew he couldn't escape.

"So you fancy him." Ginny stated bluntly and Harry had the decency to blush.

"I'm not sure I would put it in those words exactly." Harry brought his water glass to his lips, he was already feeling parched under Ginny's intense gaze.

"So you want to shag his brains out?" Ginny corrected herself, the cheeky smile never leaving her lips as Harry choked on his drink. "So that's it then? Though it's clearly more than just physical attraction, he might not be able to see it, love, but I can read you like a book and you're face was screaming _I am absolutely in over my head in love with you_ when you were looking at him. I'm sure he didn't notice though."

"Gee thanks for that Gin." Harry continued to cough and Ginny just smiled all knowingly.

"If you're worried about what my idiot brother would think I'm sure in a few days he'll come around, but I'm not sure how long it will take him to get used to the idea of you fancying _the enemy_ as he would put it."

"Right now the thing I'm most worried about is making a complete arse of myself." Harry rolled his eyes, he knew he would have to actually contribute to the conversation or Ginny would just talk at him for hours until he finally gave in.

"I wouldn't worry about that, if the way he was looking at you is anything to go by, there is no way you could botch this up." Ginny's grin was nearly a leer and it made Harry feel hot around the collar.

"And how was that?" Harry knew that Draco stared at him, hell he was sure that Draco knew that he was staring right back, but he couldn't for the love of it all understand what it all meant.

"If you haven't figured that out yet then I'm not going to help. You need to work this out on your own." Ginny said wisely but the kind smile on her face reassured Harry into thinking that maybe, just maybe this would work out for the best in the end.

"If you say so Gin, but I'm still sure I could botch this up." Harry added glumly.

"Well then don't try so hard, let life take you where it wants you to go." Ginny patted the back of his and in a loving manner.

"The last time I let that happen I had a homicidal maniac trying to kill me."

"So I'm sure you're luck will be better this time around." Ginny stated in a matter-of-fact tone, returning to her lunch. "And I think the best way to figure out what's going on is for you to tell me exactly what the two of you have been up to since the day before yesterday."

"And this needing to tell you is completely to help me, right? It has nothing to do with you being nosy and needing to know everything going on in my love life?"

"Of course not!" Ginny sounded aghast and Harry could only roll his eyes at the younger girls theatrics.

"Well then since I'm sure you couldn't possibly have any ulterior motives-" Harry began to recount the last two days with Draco, about their first meeting in that very kitchen, the confrontation, the redecorating, the dare he call it romantic dinner, and then the meeting with Kingsley. By the end of the story and their meal Ginny's smile was nearly splitting her face and forcing Harry to smile in return.

"So after all of that you still question whether or not he likes you?"

"No, I mean, I don't know." Harry shrugged, spelling the dishes clean.

"You are such a man." Ginny laughed, rolling her eyes.

"And I thought that that was on of my better qualities." Harry grinned back. _This is going to work. I'm going to make it work_.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>2.1.12<strong> I'm almost done editing this whole story now, and I can't believe how terrible it is! I really don't know why I didn't edit these before, again not much was changed plot wise in this chapter, just grammatically. Hopefully I caught everything!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: DM/HP Ever since the end of the war, Harry has been putting various friends up with house as they made their way to getting their lives on track. He watches them all pass him by until one guest shows him the way to his own future.

* * *

><p><em>Last Chapter<em>

_"Well then since I'm sure you couldn't possibly have any ulterior motives-" Harry began to recount the last two days with Draco, about their first meeting in that very kitchen, the confrontation, the redecorating, the dare he call it romantic dinner, and then the meeting with Kingsley. By the end of the story and their meal Ginny's smile was nearly splitting her face and forcing Harry to smile in return._

_"So after all of that you still question whether or not he likes you?"_

_"No, I mean, I don't know." Harry shrugged, spelling the dishes clean._

_"You are such a man." Ginny laughed, rolling her eyes._

_"And I thought that that was on of my better qualities." Harry grinned back. __**This is going to work. I'm going to make it work.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Draco returned to his temporary home at half passed seven. He had gotten caught up in his meeting and hadn't realized that he would be late for dinner. When he arrived he was surprised to find the kitchen empty though he could hear the unmistakable voice of Harry coming from the second floor.

"And that was when he said to me, _don't worry Mate, I've got it!_" The laughter that followed made a small smile come to Draco's face and he mounted the stairs quickly, coming to the door of the library as Neville began to defend himself.

"I told him that I had it, it was Harry that ended up knocking over all of the boxes, I swear that he's more klutzy than I am." Neville tried to sound affronted at Harry's teasing, but the smile that shined in his eyes gave him away.

"Well I doubt that, love." Ginny smiled, shaking her head, leaning in to kiss her fiance on the lips. "Well it took you long enough, Draco. I think we can start dinner now, yes?" Ginny stood and left the room first, passing by Draco to lead the way to the kitchen where the house elves had set a nice meal for four. Ginny took her seat and took Neville's hand and pulled him to the seat next to her, forcing Draco and Harry to sit side by side across from them.

_If I didn't know better, I would say that this was a double date. Would that really be so bad if it was? I mean I do like Harry, I can at least label my feelings as liking. But I don't even know if he feels the same. What if he doesn't? Does he feel like this is a set up too?_

"Draco did you want a dinner roll?" Ginny asked, pretending to ignore the many emotions flying across his eyes as he tried his best to catch glimpses of Harry without being noticed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Draco reached for the basket and put his thoughts aside, listening to Harry and Neville talk about the latest laws that the Minister was trying to pass. It seemed that Neville worked in the law office that represented the Ministry as a whole. He had never known that the once timid Gryffindor would hold such a powerful position.

"I just think that it's a bunch of hogwash is all. Everyone has their rights, even those who fought on the other side of the war. Any law that discriminates against anyone will just bring about another war, maybe not now, but in the long run someone else will try to take control using the same fear and old ways of thinking that got us into this whole mess in the first place." Neville spoke passionately.

"I agree, though I don't see why this is coming up now, I don't think that anyone who's been previously cleared should have to succumb to more background checks. You know this is out of Kingsley's hands, though. This is more about the Wizengamot. You know those old wizards and witches can't let go of their ways." Harry reasoned, looking over to Draco, noticing that he seemed uncomfortable with the subject topic. _Oh right, he once was one of the wizards that I would have prosecuted without another thought._

"Enough talk about work, boys, honestly." Ginny rolled her eyes also sensing Draco's discomfort. "I was wondering Draco, Neville and I wanted to have a modern wedding with a mix of magic and muggle influences. I haven't the slightest idea where to get high end wizarding suits and I figured you might know where to go."

The mood in the room lightened and the four continued with their meal. At one point Draco could have swore that Harry's hand brushed his leg under the table, but the touch had been light and had gone just as soon has he had noticed it. _I'm thinking too much into this_.

Harry wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. It had changed to wedding plans and while he was happy that Draco was more comfortable, he didn't have any of his own insights to add so he sat and enjoyed his dinner instead, savoring the feeling of having a full house again, he couldn't remember the last time there had been more than just him at the dinner table at night. Brushing Draco's leg with his hand had been an accident, though he did notice that the blond made no move to push him away or even acknowledge the contact in the slightest. _Maybe I should try again, but maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way._

The rest of the dinner passed by without any other awkward moments. Neville opted to stay behind to spell the room clean and Ginny, Harry, and Draco retired to the library again. Ginny took the love seat on purpose only leaving the armchair by the fire and the settee.

"Draco what about a game of wizards chess?" Ginny asked and motioned to the settee across from her. Draco nodded and laid out making himself comfortable before setting the board.

_I know what you're doing_. Harry thought, glaring at Ginny. "_Accio _John Donne poetry collection." The book flew to Harry's hand and he took to the floor, leaning against the settee allowing himself to be very close to Draco while seeming to not notice him as he began to delve into his book.

"I don't think you want to send me there mate! Look at the board!" Draco's pieces didn't seem to trust any of his moves and continued to yell at him every time he took his turn, but Ginny could tell that the outcome of the game wasn't really on his mind. Whenever it wasn't his turn, or if he was particularly caught up in thought, his gaze would wander to Harry and just how close he had chosen to sit by him. Neville had joined them at this point and was also reading a book, stopping every once in a while to kiss Ginny or to look at the state of the board before returning to his book. Harry was also stopping, it seemed after every poem, to watch the game, his eyes more then often falling on Draco instead of the board however.

_Again I feel like this is a double date. What have I gotten myself into?_

"Checkmate!" Ginny exclaimed happily as the long game came to an end. "Well I think Neville and I will head to bed. Good night, boys." Ginny smiled, bending down to hug Harry close and kiss him on the cheek. She even moved to hug Draco and they shared a short, slightly awkward hug.

"Good night." Neville stood and joined Ginny at her side, the two eagerly leaving the room for their own bedroom. Harry couldn't help but hold back his smile.

"They are really incredible, those too. I'm not sure I've ever seen a pair more in love." Draco said trying to keep the focus on them rather than on the intimate moment between him and Harry.

"I know, it's almost infectious." Harry smiled, setting his book aside and turning to Draco, a small, knowing smile on his face. "They make you have hope for happy endings again. Our world needs more couples like that, I think."

"Yeah." Draco agreed breathlessly, noticing that Harry was slowly leaning in closer. _Oh Merlin is he going to do what I think he's going to do?_

The door to the library burst open and Harry and Draco quickly jumped apart. The tense air in the room mounted to a new level as they both watched a very frazzled looking Neville enter the room, looking for something. "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot-" The other wizard seemed to understand what he had just interrupted and simply retrieved his work robe with his wand in the pocket before exiting just as quickly.

"I think I should head to bed. It's been a long day." Draco said quickly as he made for the door.

"Draco," The soft way Harry spoke his name made the nervous blond stop and turn to face the brunet. "Good night."

"Good night, Harry." Draco responded, hoping that once he left the room the tension between them would suddenly disappear forever.

Harry sat alone, stunned. He had been so close to finally kissing those lips that seemed to have been taunting him all night. His attraction to Draco might seem sudden to any one who didn't know him well, but he had always known on some level that he didn't _hate_ the boy. Was he moving too fast for how little time they'd even been on civil terms? The sensible part of him screamed yes, but the part that knew himself, that knew Draco and how the two worked together was insisting that forging ahead was the best way to treat this situation. Ginny's words early had calmed him into thinking that it was possible that Draco was attracted to him, but the man's reaction to his attempted kiss made him think otherwise.

Draco sat in the middle of his large bed with his legs pulled up to his chest. If anyone saw him then, he would have denied feeling lost, confused, and alone (because war or no war, he was still a Malfoy and he still had some pride to his name) but that was exactly what he was feeling. It was now very clear to him how Harry felt, at least on a physical level, but how did he feel? Did he want to kiss Harry? He wasn't sure, though he knew that if Harry had managed to kiss him, he would have let him. Did he like Harry and on what level? They had been enemies for so long, this friendship of sorts had happened so suddenly it sent his head reeling.

There was something about Harry that made Draco feel conformable, that wanted nothing more than to be curled up in his arms instead of being alone in his room. He wanted so much to think that if they were together, in whatever meaning of the word that Harry would have him, then all the of pain from the war, and the aftermath of being hated by most of wizarding society would disappear. _Do I like Harry for Harry or am I only attracted to the idea that he symbolizes freedom? Am I just as bad as every other suitor who goes after Harry for his image and not for the good person that he is?_ The thought made Draco feel even more sick and he slowly lay down, not even bothering to strip off any of his clothing, and fall in to a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Harry was sitting in the chair by the window in his bedroom. The sun shown through the curtains and the slightly open window let in the warm summer breeze. There was someone else in the room and while Harry was aware of their presence he didn't turn to acknowledge them. On a certain level he knew he was dreaming, but he pushed the thought aside, relishing in the calm air that soothed him into a relaxed state.<em>

_"Well aren't you going to join me? It's hardly gentlemanly to keep me waiting." The teasing voice came from the direction of his bed and this time Harry turned to face its occupant. When his eyes lay on the half clothed Draco laying out, waiting for him, Harry's eyes turned dark with lust. "Well don't just sit there." Draco huffed in a haughty manner that reminded Harry of their school days._

_Without responding, Harry stood quickly, taking long strides to reach the edge of his bed in seconds. He looked down at the blond, who fluttered his eyes and tried to look innocent, but Harry could see the desire hidden behind the smile. Without hesitation, Harry leaned down, capturing the smiling lips in a searing kiss, pulling the moan from Draco like he'd done it many times before. Without breaking the kiss, Harry climbed onto the bed and straddled Draco's hips, removing his own shirt in the process. When the light material fell from his body, Draco's hands began to roam freely and Harry pulled away from the kiss._

_"You don't just get you lie here and tease me without consequence." Harry meant it to sound threatening, but Draco merely laughed, pulling Harry down for another kiss._

_"If this is what happens every time I tease you, I just might tease you more." Draco whispered before catching Harry by surprised by flipping them over, making it so that he was on top._

_"I can't say I'd be upset with the outcome either." Harry grinned. They began kissing again, trying not to break the connection of their lips, but also trying to get the other out of their clothing. Draco was successful first and Harry lay below him entirely bare and at his mercy. Breaking the kiss and sliding down his body, Draco made sure to kiss and play with as much of Harry as he could._

_Harry watched Draco worship his body through lidded eyes. The touches and sensations that were coursing through him where enough to convince him that it was possible to die from shire happiness. His eyes closed, drinking in the sensations, so when Draco's lips suddenly found there way on Harry's cock, Harry was completely surprised, a heated moan ripped from his lips which only fueled Draco to go faster._

_"Oh my god, Draco." Harry gripped on to the sheets doing his best not to force Draco's head down farther, as much as he wanted it, he didn't want to hurt Draco. "More."_

_Knowing what Harry wanted to desperately, Draco relaxed his throat, taking in as much of Harry has he could. He heard the strangled sob and knew that Harry was close. Quickening his pace, Draco began to fondle his balls with one hand, while playing with Harry's nipples with the other. The overload of sensations was too much for Harry and he came hard, screaming Draco's name._

Harry awoke with a start, sweat dripping down his face, his body shaking. He knew that if he moved he would feel the sticky mess in his sheets. _Why is it that only Draco can make me feel like a randy teenager all over again?_ Sighing, Harry replayed the dream in his mind again. He had been having a lot of dreams like that since the almost kiss two days ago.

Since that night the two seemed to be avoiding each other. Harry didn't know why, but he just knew that Draco needed space. Ginny assured him that everything would work out, and that Harry understanding to give the blond space was a good sign, it meant he knew the man better. Harry doubt the last sentiment, however, because he felt like he hardly knew himself, much less knowing anything about how Draco's mind worked. He knew that he couldn't let things go on the way they had though, having explosive wet dreams was one thing, Harry could handle that seeing as he had been that young randy teen not that many years ago, but the tension in his own home, no Harry would not stand for it.

With another heavy sigh, Harry dragged himself out of bed, quickly spelling the sheets clean before making his way to his private bathroom. He figured that a cold shower would at least help with one of his problems and with a clearer head he would be able to sort out the others. He knew he had to talk to Draco, he just didn't know what to say. Should he tell him how he felt? It took two days, but Harry was now able to confidently say that he knew what his feelings toward the blond really meant. Much to his surprise somewhere in their brief time together Harry found himself very much infatuated with Draco. He wasn't the one who put it in those terms exactly (again Ginny and her endless insight, though Harry was truly thankful to her) and now he just really wanted to know if Draco felt the same.

Forgetting the issues that faced him all together, Harry let his mind wander back to his dream. It had been the farthest that he had ever gotten with Draco even in a dream. The last two nights it had been more kissing and heavy petting, but Harry couldn't help but wonder if Draco's lips really did feel that good. Abandoning the idea of a cold shower, Harry turned up the heat and began to lose himself in a fantasy. He wondered what it would be like to be with Draco, the real one not the man in his dreams. He figured it would be rough, passionate, he even considered what would happen if Draco had him in the shower like he was now. Harry's eyes closed as his hands began to roam over his body, completely oblivious to the fact that the star of his many fantasies was letting himself into Harry's rooms.

* * *

><p>Draco was in the library when he heard Harry shout his name from his bedroom. At first Draco sat sit, not sure if it had even happened or if he was just imagining it, but then he began to worry. Was Harry in trouble? Getting up quickly, Draco rushed to the third floor, stopping at the door listening for anything. When there was no other sounds made, Draco opened the door quietly, surprised that it wasn't even locked. Harry's room was nothing like he had thought it would be. He had expected Gryffindor colors, it had after all, been Sirius' room once, but instead was surprised by the deep green walls and the natural wood furnishings. It was very homey and welcoming, just like Harry. <em>Right I'm supposed to be making sure Harry is okay<em>.

That was when Draco noticed the sound of water coming from the bathroom that was connected to Harry's room. While part of him really wasn't sure if going into Harry's private bathroom was a good idea, a stronger part (the part that really hopped that Harry was fine and that he would be able to catch a glimpse of him naked) overruled whatever sense he had left in him and opened the door. The sight that greeted Draco made his mouth go dry.

Harry was leaning against the back of his shower, eyes closed, hand wrapped firmly around his cock. He was moaning and panting and Draco could do nothing but stare. He was so wrapped up in watching that he almost didn't hear the words falling from Harry's mouth.

"Oh Draco." When Draco heard his own name he paused. Was he really surprised? The sexual tension between the two was nearly tangible and Draco was not going to deny that he was very attracted to his once rival. He was taken from his thoughts again when Harry let out another loud moan that sent shivers up Draco's spine.

Harry was so far gone that he didn't even feel Draco's eyes on him, something that the former war survivor would normally have noticed right away. He continued to stroke himself as he lathered up his hand with soap. Slowly he spread his legs, gingerly circling his entrance with one finger, before sliding it in, adding a second moments after.

Draco thought that he was going to come right there. He had never seen anything hotter in his life. Without thinking, Draco began to strip off his clothing, leaving them in a pile next to him. He stood only in his boxers as he leaned against the door frame for support. Without hesitation, he pulled his own member from his boxers, stroking himself at the same rhythm as Harry, his eyes glued to the gorgeous man before him.

Harry made sure to pump his fingers in and out of himself at the same speed that he stroked himself, turning the hand around his cock pulling more heated groans from his lips. When he finally found his prostate, Harry's knees almost gave out and he came into his own hand crying out Draco's name.

Draco watched and his own pace quickened. When Harry finally found his release he wasn't far behind, before he could stop himself he came with Harry's name falling from his lips. Harry's eyes opened before Draco's and he simply stood while the water from his shower fell over his head. When Draco finally opened his eyes to catch Draco's he wasn't sure what to expect, he surely wasn't expecting to see Harry smiling.

"I'm just about done in the shower. You are welcome to use it after." With that Harry turned around, quickly washed himself off, and then stepped out, leaving the water on. He grabbed his towel and wand and walked past Draco calmly. "When you're done I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast. Eggs and ham fine with you?" Without waiting for an answer, Harry spelled himself dry, slipped on a day robe, and left the room.

Draco stood still during the entire encounter, not sure what to make of it. Quickly he spelled the floor clean of his release and then slowly made his way toward the warm, inviting water. His mind still hadn't caught up with everything that just had happened, orgasm included, so Draco spent the short shower with very little on his mind. It was in the same zombie like state that Harry found him as he wandered into the kitchen.

Harry had known that Draco had been watching him. Not at first of course, but when he had started to finger himself he had heard a gasp and instantly knew that he had an audience. He quickly decided how he would handle it. He would finish his business and see how Draco reacted. He would then be as calm as possible while Draco figured out his own thoughts and then wait for Draco to take the lead. If the blond felt that he was in control then maybe things would go more smoothly.

While he waited for Draco to take his shower Harry stayed true to his word and began to make a large breakfast, brewing tea for himself and coffee for Draco. He knew what an addict Draco was, living with him for the past five days taught Harry quickly that a Draco without coffee was not pleasant to deal with. He only hoped that if he made things as easy as they could be the blond wouldn't act out without taking to him first. When Draco did join him Harry could tell that he still wasn't quite with him.

"I made you coffee, no cream with two sugars." Harry slid the mug in front of him and then put down a plate of food too.

"Thank you." Draco whispered not looking up.

"If you want to talk we can, but I understand if you don't." Harry let the statement hang between them before getting his own plate and tea, sitting opposite Draco.

"Please stop watching me. I'm not going to run away." Draco spoke with a harsher edge to his voice than he had meant. He instantly felt guilt when looked up and saw the hurt clear on Harry's face. "Sorry."

"No, don't be." They continued to eat in silence. It wasn't until Draco finished eating that he actually looked up at Harry.

"What are we doing?" Draco asked his voice sad and almost pleading.

"I don't know." Harry answered, the sincerity in his voice seemed to be enough for Draco and the blond relaxed.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, I don't know." Harry worried his hand through his hair before continuing. "I just know that I find you extremely attractive, and not just physically. You make me laugh, you're smart and easy to talk to, I feel safe around you and I don't know why completely, maybe because of the war, I know in a fight you could hold your own. I guess the most important thing is that with you I feel like myself, I feel like I don't need to be the savior or any of that shit. I can be me and I feel like that's good enough for you." Harry watched Draco for any signs that he had been wrong, that he couldn't be himself.

"Can you give me time? I just need-"

"Of course." Harry cut him off, a small smile on his face. "I'll be up on my floor if you need anything, I think I'll clean out Regulus' room today."

"Okay." Draco nodded and stood to leave."Thank you, Harry." He left the room without another word, without turning back. Harry couldn't help but smile at the retreating form, not bothering to stop himself from admiring Draco's well toned ass as it swayed back and forth.

* * *

><p>Draco found Harry in his room hours later. The sun was setting and the light played on the man's skin making it seem even more golden than normal. <em>How suiting<em>. Draco thought to himself, smiling when Harry looked up from his book to meet his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Will you always put me before yourself like that? You seem more worried about me than anything you might be feeling." It was an honest question and Draco stood by the door waiting for the answer.

"I always put those whom I care about deeply before myself, sometimes people call it a hero complex." The cheeky grin that Harry gave him didn't mask the care he saw in his eyes.

The answer was enough for Draco. He made his way to Harry's bed slowly stopping to stand next to it, "May I?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Harry smiled, raising his arms to pull Draco down on him.

Their lips met and at first the kiss was tentative, both men trying to figure the other out, trying to ascertain who would take dominance. Harry was the first to back down, allowing Draco to take control of the kiss. It quickly turned passionate and soon Draco was nipping at Harry's bottom lip, loving the small sounds he was making. When Harry granted him entrance Draco plunged forth greedily, wanting to claim his mouth, to insure that Harry would never think of anyone but him.

Harry pulled away gently and Draco looked at him questioningly, wondering if he was changing his mind. He was relieved when realized that Harry was only pulling away to strip off his own shirt, he then reached up to tug at Draco's. It didn't take long, but soon the two were both only in their boxers and they had returned to kissing, this time with hands roaming. It was Harry that took charge next. His hand was firm on Draco and the blond nearly cried out when Harry cupped him through his boxers. Smirking slightly, Harry took the opportunity to flip them so Draco was on the bottom. He made his way down Draco's body, paying extra attention to his nipples before moving farther down and pulling off his boxers. Draco watched, his breath caught in his throat, as Harry slowly wrapped his hand around his length, licking the slit first to capture the pre-cum waiting for him. The gasp that Draco let out was enough encouragement for Harry to continue and he didn't waste time, enveloping all of Draco with his mouth, taking him deep without hesitation.

"OH MY-" Draco cried, eyes wide, he had to control himself from releasing instantly. "Harry, oh Merlin." Draco continued to babble nonsense while Harry picked up his pace. "Harry if you keep this up-" but Draco didn't finish his sentence. Harry had gone deep enough to lick at his balls. The pleasure that was coursing through his body was enough to send him over the edge. Draco saw stars as he came hard, not having time to warn Harry. Harry was prepared, though and readily drank in all Draco had to offer.

"How was that?" Harry grinned as he pulled himself up the bed to lie next to Draco, his arms instantly encircling the still trembling blond.

"Bloody hell." Was the only response Harry got and he chuckled, pulling Draco closer. The blond tried to keep his eyes open, he wanted to repay the boy in kind, but sleep was insistently tugging at his consciousness.

Draco fell asleep first which gave Harry enough time to watch him. He wasn't sure where their relationship would take them, but he knew that right then everything was alright, that he wouldn't change anything. Slowly he let go of Draco, moving the pillows and blankets to make sure that he would stay comfortable.

"Where are you going?" Harry was startled when he realized that Draco was awake.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Harry responded gently, moving to be closer to him again.

"Don't go." Draco asked and Harry could only smile. "Just hold me, please?"

Harry settled back down next to Draco, puling him into a hug again, this time placing his head on his shoulder, laying his own head on top of Draco's. Whatever they were, he wasn't sure, but he did know that in that moment it felt right. For once in Harry's life, he felt like he belonged and somehow he knew that he would only ever feel this way while in Draco's arms.

"Good night, Harry." Draco whispered, yawning and snuggling deeper into Harry's embrace.

"Good night, my love." Harry whispered back, not sure if the blond had heard him. The light snores coming from him lulled Harry into a peaceful sleep.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>2.1.12<strong> Only one more chapter to go and then this is at least not a flaming pile of shit anymore. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first time around, I'm not sure how more of you didn't tell me to get my ass on editing this sooner. Shameless plug to my other Drarry story _Reus Una_. If you are looking for more Drarry goodness then you should check that out!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: DM/HP Ever since the end of the war, Harry has been putting various friends up with house as they made their way to getting their lives on track. He watches them all pass him by until one guest shows him the way to his own future.

* * *

><p><em>Last Chapter<em>

_Harry settled back down next to Draco, puling him into a hug again, this time placing his head on his shoulder, laying his own head on top of Draco's. Whatever they were, he wasn't sure, but he did know that in that moment it felt right. For once in Harry's life, he felt like he belonged and somehow he knew that he would only ever feel this way while in Draco's arms._

_"Good night, Harry." Draco whispered, yawning and snuggling deeper into Harry's embrace._

_"Good night, my love." Harry whispered back, not sure if the blond had heard him, the light snores coming from him lulled Harry into a peaceful sleep._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

The morning sun woke Harry from his pleasant dream. In it he and Draco had spent the whole day in bed, neither leaving save to continue their enjoyable activities in the shower before returning to the bed to repeat the cycle. Smiling to himself Harry watched his lover sleep, wondering if he asked nicely if Draco would allow them to reenact his dream. It had been a week since the shower incident and while they agreed they were dating and had even slept in the same bed together every night since, they hadn't done more than heavy petting and oral sex. While Harry wasn't one to complain, and he certainly wasn't going to push Draco into something he wasn't ready for, that didn't stop him from dreaming about it and wanting it.

A small noise of content alerted Harry that the man in question was beginning to wake. Smiling, Harry pulled Draco closer to him, loving the soft smile that formed on the blonds face as he opened is eyes.

"Good morning gorgeous." Harry chuckled running his fingers through the silky blond hair.

"Morning." Draco leaned up to capture Harry's lips in a short, loving kiss. "What's on the agenda today?"

"Well we can go back to your flat and claim your things if you want." Harry suggested, rubbing circles on his lovers bare back, his smile growing wider at the small moans falling from Draco's lips. "Or we could spend the whole day in bed." Harry thought back to his dream, wondering if he could just convince Draco that staying in their rooms all day was a good idea.

"No I want to go get my things." Draco sighed, pulling away from Harry to stretch. "Once I get fully moved in I'll let you try to convince me to stay in bed all day again." Draco winked, laughing as Harry gave him his best pout face. "You know that won't work. Now are you going to join me in the shower or are you going to let me go all by my lonesome?"

Not needing to be told twice, Harry jumped out of bed and raced a more than eager Draco to the master bathroom. Using magic to turn on the faucets, Harry made quick work of Draco's pajama bottoms and boxers the muggle way, loving that it allowed him to touch more of Draco. Starting from Draco's ankles, Harry kissed his way up his legs, alternating from one leg to the other, purposely ignoring Draco's hardening length and moving up further, stopping to pay extra attention his Draco's nipples before capturing Draco's open, moaning lips with his own. All the while, Harry made sure to keep his hands on Draco's hips, forcing him still, pushing Draco against the closed shower door to insure that he couldn't move.

Draco was more than lost to the amazing feeling of Harry's lips on his body. As much as he wanted to watch Harry worship his body, his eyes betrayed him, falling shut as his head dropped back and a low moan escaped his lips. He was surprised, but not unhappy when he felt Harry's lips collide with his own. Their hot and frenzied kiss only ended when the need for oxygen was overwhelming. Not missing a beat, Draco spelled the rest of Harry's clothes away, opening the glass door to the shower from behind, stepping back and pulling Harry under the warm water with him.

Harry let Draco drag him under the water. Normally he was the dominant one out of the two, but he didn't mind letting Draco take over, curious as to what he would do with the power. Harry wasn't disappointed when Draco nearly slammed him against the shower, kissing him fiercely, his hands roaming before they landed securely on Harry's hips. Harry liked things a little rough and Draco seemed more than willing to comply, pressing into Harry as if his life depended on it. One of Draco's hands left Harry's torso in search of the soap, knowing what was coming, Harry groaned and bucked is hips against Draco's.

"Patients, love." Draco chuckled, dropping to his knees. Harry watched through lidded eyes as Draco slowly took his cock into his mouth. The sight of the thin, pale lips parting to wrap around him drove Harry mad. It took all of his willpower not to grip Draco by the hair and force him to take him all and Draco knew that.

Slicking his figure up with soap, Draco gently circled Harry's entrance, slipping his finger in the tight ring. The surprised gasp that left Harry's lips spurred Draco on, his pace quickening on Harry's cock to distract him from this discomfort of stretching his muscles. This was the farthest they had gone together and while Draco had no intent of taking Harry in the shower, he wanted to at least prepare him a bit before bringing him back to bed to claim him completely. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's hair, relishing the different feelings the blond was assaulting me with. It wasn't his first time being the bottom, but it was is first with the gentle caresses of Draco and he found he could easily get used to allowing the man to take control in the bedroom. When Draco felt that Harry was prepared enough he pulled away and stood again to pull Harry into a strong embrace.

"Why'd you stop?" Harry whined pulling at Draco trying to get him close enough to fill him again.

"I don't want to do this in the shower, not this time." Draco took Harry's hand in his own and began to guide him out of the shower and back toward the bedroom.

"Merlin Draco, you could honestly have me anywhere." Harry followed, spelling them both dry before lying back on the bed watching Draco eagerly.

"That's good to know." Draco laughed, putting a pillow under Harry before crawling to lay right in between his open legs. Harry was about to respond when he felt Draco's wet tongue begin to circle around his puckered hole.

"Merlin Draco, stop teasing." Harry whined when he felt his tongue push through the ring of muscles. Draco continued to taste his entrance, ignoring Harry until the boy began to pull at his hair.

Smirking Draco slid back up Harry's body to quiet him with a kiss. Harry attacked Draco's lips with his own, biting and sucking on his bottom lip while his hands ran up and down his back, scratching him in an attempt to get him closer. Draco started to reach for the lube next to the bed, but Harry stopped him.

"No more, need you now." Harry panted, opening his legs wider, pulling Draco to line him up with his entrance. Draco was surprised at how eager Harry was and felt himself get even harder at the thought of entering Harry with no lube. Not needing to be told twice, Draco started to push the head of his member into Harry. Hissing at the sudden stretching, Harry relaxed enough to allow Draco to push in farther. It had been much too long since Harry had been filled and he had been dreaming of Draco being the one to fill him for too long. He thought he might pass out from sheer pleasure when Draco was finally filling him fully. "Move." Harry demanded and Draco began to pump, slowly at first to gain a rhythm before picking up the pace, moving Harry's legs over his shoulders to penetrate deeper. The string of words and sounds falling from Harry's lips was the only thing keeping Draco from releasing right away. He forced himself to focus on Harry, wanting him to find his completion first. It only took a few more thrusts for Harry to reach his orgasm, screaming Draco's names over and over, clamping down on Draco tight enough to send the blond over the edge only seconds after.

Draco fell forward onto Harry, too tired to hold himself up anymore. Open arms greeted him and they basked in each others tight embrace. When Draco moved to get more comfortable, he removed himself from Harry, much to the man's displeasure. "No more right now." Draco chuckled, knowing that his lover didn't have the energy to go again, even if he wanted it.

"No fun." Harry jokingly replied, his drooping eyelids telling another story entirely. Draco just rolled his eyes, vowing that he would only rest a few minutes before getting up, he was serious about wanting to get his things. He couldn't wait to move in properly, the idea that Harry was not only willing to give their growing relationship a chance, but also that he was willing to let the boy into his home to live with him permanently made Draco's heart swell and the selfish part of him wanted to move in right away to claim what he felt should have always been his. For once in his life, Draco was just happy and he didn't want to chance losing it. Closing his eyes, Draco felt sleep pulling at him and he couldn't find the energy to fight it. Beside him he could hear Harry's light snores. "_I suppose a short nap wouldn't hurt"_

When Draco awoke, the sun was beginning to set. Cursing, he realized that the day had already come and gone and he still hadn't gotten his things. He was about to reprimand Harry for making good on his suggestion of spending all day in bed, though he did have to admit that he thoroughly enjoyed it, but he found the other side of the bed empty. Curious as to where his lover managed to run off too, Draco dressed in a day robe, a plain set of pajama shorts beneath it, and went about the house looking for his elusive lover.

"What do you mean he ordered the raid?" Hearing Harry's raised voice, Draco followed it to the library. Peaking his head in he realized that he was having a fire chat with Hermione. He almost made his presence known, but stopped when he heard Hermione's next words.

"I don't know what to tell you Harry. I didn't know either until just now. Ginny told me this afternoon, I suppose. Ron and his team were done with the search, he was telling Ginny how upset he was that he hadn't found anything, he even said he might plant something just to put Draco away."

"He doesn't honestly think that he's going to get away with that, does he?" Harry remained calm, but the anger was clear in his eyes.

"Oh don't worry, he won't. Ginny went right to Shacklebolt, he's going to bring Ron in on a hearing as soon as the Wizengamot will allow it. Look I honestly didn't know Harry, I'm so sorry."

"I know that you didn't know, 'Mione. You would have never stood for it." Harry sighed, rubbing his face in a tired way that showed just how old the man was, despite being only twenty-three. "What are you going to do 'Mione?"

"I don't know, I want to talk to him, I want to believe that there is something that can be done, but really Harry I think we both know that Ron has been pushing me a lot recently. All we ever do is fight, and I can't raise a family with someone who is going to teach their children to blindly hate."Hermione's voice broke at this point and Draco could tell that she was crying. A big part of him just wanted to pull her through the fire and hold her close. Even though he had been the one physically hurt in this situation it was obvious that the emotional tole on Hermione was so much more.

"Come on over, 'Mione." Harry stepped back to let his best friend through. When a dust covered, sobbing Hermione came through the fireplace, Harry was there to wrap her in a huge hug. It was then that Draco cleared his throat to make himself known.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop." Draco joined Harry and wrapped his arms around Hermione. Harry smiled gently telling Draco that he wasn't mad at him for listening to their conversation.

_"Thank you."_ Harry mouthed to Draco.

"Forget that idiot, love, Harry will help you pull through this. _We_ will help you." Draco rubbed circles up and down her back in an attempt to calm her.

"Merlin, I don't deserve you two." Hermione began to cry harder in both their arms, leaning on them for support to keep her standing.

Had anyone told Draco just weeks ago that he would be in Harry Potter's library, holding a crying Hermione Granger while passing loving glances with the Boy-Who-Lived himself, he would have most likely personally sent them to St. Mungo's, but he couldn't think of any place he'd rather be. To him being with Harry and Hermione, building a lasting friendship to replace the broken trio that had seen war together, felt right. He knew that he was growing to love Harry and he could tell that a special part of is heart was making room for Hermione as well. He had never really had a family before, his father had always been either strict and harsh or absent from his life and his mother was always living and acting in fear and never had the time to create a loving family environment to grow in. He had a feeling that that these two as well as Ginny and Neville and the rest of Harry's friends were going to part of his new family.

"You can stay here until you sort things out." Harry finally broke the silence, pulling away to brush away Hermione's stray tears. "Draco's old room is open."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled slightly at the mention of Draco's empty room. Ever since the blond had moved in, Hermione hadn't had much time to talk to Harry and had only heard of his crush from Ginny. It was obvious that the two where happy, while they were holding her she noticed the glances they were giving each other and the small touches and smiles they shared. She was happy for Harry and only hopped that no matter what happened with Ron, that she would also be able to have the happiness that she knew Harry deserved.

"Why don't you help her get settled in, love. I'm going to go make a light supper." Harry smiled as he watched Draco wrap his arms around Hermione and lead her in the direction of the spare room. At first he had been nervous about how they would interact, Hermione had never been mean to Draco, not after the war at any rate, and he had hopped that they would eventually get along. It seemed that Ron's actions were doing more good for the blond than harm. The sarcastic part of Harry really wanted to track down the redhead and thank him, but he knew better. Ron might have never grown up, but he sure had.

Draco sat on the guest bed and brought Hermione to sit beside him. At first they were both silent. Without Harry there an almost awkward air fell behind them and they sat drinking in the comfort of having someone else beside them who felt the same sorrow, even if for different reasons. Hermione turned to face Draco a searching gaze on her face.

"You love him, don't you." It wasn't a question. The statement was so blunt, Draco didn't even think to argue.

"I think I'm beginning to." Draco admitted looking away, not wanting to see the look Hermione would surely be giving him. He was waiting for her to laugh, to shout, to scream, or even to cry more, but instead when he looked back she was simply smiling.

"And Ronald thought this would destroy you, but it's only made you stronger." Hermione shook her head, the laugh was bitter, but she wasn't cry, she seemed more at peace with the situation now that she had herself a good cry.

"You're not going to tell me to be careful, threaten me if I hurt him, or tell me not to get involved with him?" Draco was amazed when Hermione only continued to laugh, this time sounding light and genuine.

"Why would I? I'm not blind, you are obviously very happy together. If anyone deserves to be happy it's Harry and if there were to be a second person who deserves it just as much it would be you. I just wanted to ask you, Gin talked to Harry before you got together and I suppose I just wanted to see what you were thinking." Hermione sighed, staring at the wall before speaking again. "I loved Ron. I can't say I still do, or at least not in the same way that I used to. When we were children he was everything that was the opposite of what I thought I wanted. He was clumsy, horrible with words, certainly not the most brilliant man around." Draco snorted at that and she through him a playful look before continuing. "But maybe that's why I was interested at first. Then the war started to really kick up then and then I didn't have much time to think about relationships. When Ron and I got together during the last battle, it was in the heat of the moment. I was afraid one of us wouldn't make it, that Harry wouldn't make it, I suppose I just wanted to make sure that if I died, I died with no regrets.

"It didn't take long after the war for us to realize that something was wrong. The spark was gone, we didn't have anything to talk about when there wasn't evil to fight. We stayed together because we were to scared to face life without the other, we had been inseparable since the age of eleven, we weren't about to try to face a post-war world alone. The engagement was our way of shutting up Mrs. Weasley. Don't get me wrong, I love that woman to death, but she was starting to ask questions and at that point Ron and I had come to an unspoken agreement that it was just easier to pretend that we were together than to go through the public break-up we had hoped to avoid. We've been engaged for almost two years now, we were suppose to start wedding plans, but then the raid happened. Part of me wonders if Ron planned all this to get away from the planning." Hermione stopped and turned to Draco looking horrified. "I am so sorry, I tend to ramble when I'm upset, I'm sure you didn't want to hear all that. What do you care if my relationship is in shambles. Not that I'm saying that you're not caring-"

"Stop, Hermione." Draco smiled, taking her hands to calm her. "It's okay, I don't like to talk much about myself, so I don't mind listening, and anyone important to Harry is important to me."

"Thank you." Hermione blushed, deeply embarrassed, but grateful that he was so willing to listen. "Now where do I find myself a man like you?" It was Draco's turn to blush and the pair was rescued from having to make anymore small talk by Harry's call to supper.

Harry was just finishing ladling fresh homemade potato union soup in bread bowls when the duo joined him. Wordlessly they helped him get spoons and a pot of tea, though Harry noticed that they interacted with ease as if they had done this before. He would have to ask Draco later what they had talked about in his absence, but what ever it had been it seemed to bring the two closer together.

* * *

><p>"She's asleep. I went to bring her extra blankets, but I guess she didn't need them." Draco walked into his and Harry's bedroom, closing the door behind him.<p>

"I never did thank you for helping me with her today." Harry smiled, reaching out to pull Draco into the bed and laying him down so his head fell on his chest.

"You never needed to." Draco sighed happily as he felt Harry's hands massage through his hair. "Do you think that you can just have my things brought here? I'm not sure I want to risk running into any of the aurors who raided my apartment."

"Of course, love." Harry smiled and lay down completely, silently spelling out the candles. "Tomorrow we will sort everything out, sleep now."

"Good night, Harry." Draco smiled, snuggling closer to him.

"Night, love." Harry replied, falling asleep as soon as his eyes closed.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up before the sun rose. Groaning, Harry rolled over, not sure what had woken him up, but then he felt it again. The wards prodded him again, alerting him that someone was in his house. Carefully making sure that he wouldn't wake Draco, Harry took up his wand and start down to the first floor. The person was in the sitting room, he could feel it. Making his way down he fell back into his ingrained instincts from the war. He knew that it wasn't a stranger, his wards wouldn't allow someone not authorized to enter directly into his home, but over the past five years many people had come and gone during parties and other meetings. He knew that the person was agitated, it was their raw, angry magic that had woken Harry in the first place. Slowly making his way down the stairs, Harry inched across the wall until he was leaning on the door, his hand on the knob. After taking one last calming breath, Harry threw open the door, flooding the room with light by silently spelling the drapes open to further surprise the person, making sure aim his wand at the figure.<p>

"Harry, it's just me!" Ron cried surprised. Harry hesitated before dropping his wand.

"What do you want, Ron?" Harry's voice was even, but the air in the room started to get warmer and suddenly Ron looked extremely uncomfortable.

"I was just looking for Hermione, mate, she never came home last night."

"Why, did you have another row?" Harry watched the man closely, hoping that he would at least tell him to his face what he had done.

"Sort of, but you have to understand she wasn't listening to me, I know I was right, mate." Ron tried, avoiding the subject. He knew the look in Harry's eye, the feel of his magic in the wards, he knew that Harry was angry with him.

"Why don't you tell me, maybe I can help." Harry continued to stay calm externally, but the slight sparks in his eyes betrayed him.

"It's all that prat Malfoy's fault. I don't know why you spoke for him at the trial, but you have to know that he's still bad, bad blood will always be bad."

"Sounds a bit foolish to me." Harry glared at the man who had the sense to cower back slightly.

"Well it's not. He's evil, I tell you. Well I just wanted to expose him for what he was so-"

"So you set a raid on his apartment." Harry didn't need to draw his wand to force Ron back and into one of the chairs. Ropes sprung up from the ground and trapped him in his place. "You invaded a innocent man's home to try in destroy his life and why? Because a childish grudge? Didn't you learn anything from the war? Molly will be furious with you she finds out! And what did you accomplish in the end?"

Just then Hermione, Draco, and Neville walked into the room, they had been standing by the door long enough to see Harry trap Ron down without uttering a spell or using his wand. The powerful display of magic was enough to make the room vibrate. Draco had noticed not long after Harry woke that he was alone. At first he was going to go alone to find him, but when he felt the wards shake, he went for the others before they found Harry in the sitting room.

"Harry," Draco spoke softly, placing his hand on his arm to talk the man. Hermione stood behind Draco with Neville.

"Since when are you to so _chummy_." Ron spat glaring at the blond forgetting that he wasn't in the position to start a fight.

"Since you're foolish actions brought him to my doorstep and ultimately brought us together." Harry sneered, his calm exterior completely crumbling when Ron spoke rudely to Draco.

"_What?_" Ron yelled and Hermione stepped forward so Ron could see her.

"You also managed to end our relationship, Ronald." Hermione stood tall as her ex-fiance simply gaped at her.

"You can't be serious. After everything we've been through you're ending it over _him_?" Ron roared and Harry strengthened his magic in order to keep him restrained.

"No we're over because you can't let go of the past and move on!" Hermione shouted back and tears came back to her eyes. She fingered her engagement ring for a moment longer before slipping it off and letting it drop to the floor.

"Move on? You want me to pretend it never happened!" Ron spat back. "Or maybe you forgot that that scum over there used to call you a mudblood." Hermione gasped and began to cry openly and Draco instantly wrapped his arms around her, glaring at the redhead. Neville's and Harry's wands were drawn so fast that it looked like a mere blur of movement to Ron until both wands were pointed between his eyes.

"Draco take Hermione to the kitchen's, Neville and I will get someone to take this _filth_ out of my home." Harry waited for them to leave before turning his full attention to his once best mate. "Now you listen to me very carefully. I don't want to make a scene of this, but I will be talking to Kingsley and you will be going on trial. Just know this, no matter what the Wizengamot decides you are no longer allowed in my home or near my family. You are furthermore banned from contacting all of those going by the name of the Noble House of Black, Potter, and Malfoy including those associated with these houses including, but not limited to Hermione Jean Granger. This is a magically binding decree that will be recognized by the Ministry and you will know the consequences if you break it." Harry watched Ron paled considerably as a pained look crossed his face. The wards in Grimmauld Place no longer recognized Ron's magic as friendly and were working against him, causing enough pain to paralyze him and keep him from moving within the home. "Neville can you please take Mr. Weasley from my home and bring him to the Ministry for me?" Harry asked casually acting as if the powerful magical decree he has just made was nothing more than words, but Neville knew better, he had felt the magic shift around him. The last time he had seen Harry use that much raw magic had been the war.

"You got it, boss." Neville joked to ease the tension in the room, but noticed that Harry didn't even crack as smile as he left the room, throwing one last loathsome look at Ron.

Harry did his best to calm himself before entering the kitchen. He knew that he had used more magic than most wizards possessed in their lifetimes, but he wasn't worried about over exerting himself, he was more worried about Hermione and Draco. He couldn't believe that Ron had used such a hate-filled word directed toward her and he was beyond mad, but he had also noticed the hurt look in Draco's eyes. In the five years that passed since the end of the war, he knew that Draco had worked very hard to rebuild himself in the Wizarding World and while he would never forget who he used to be he had gone through great lengths to change who he was today. Taking one more breath before opening the door to the kitchen, Harry's eyes fell on Draco holding a sobbing Hermione.

"How could he?" Hermione seemed to be asking over and over again and Draco could only do his best to calm her, though it was obvious that she was very upset.

"Hey, it's okay, he won't hurt you anymore." Harry walked in, spelling a pot on the stove to make tea before kneeling before her, taking her hands in his. "I promise you that he will leave you alone." He looked up to Draco to to make sure that his lover knew that he was talking to him too. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Draco smiled slightly, grateful that Harry had everything under control. "What did you do? We both felt something happen with our magic."

"I just made sure that he couldn't come anywhere near you, Hermione, or your families. We don't need him to cause even more problems."

"Harry, that takes a lot of magic." Draco's eyes widened. He knew that Harry was capable of great magical feats, but he didn't think he would be able to make a vow that strong and look as if he hadn't even expelled any magic.

"Anything to keep you guys safe." Harry shrugged off Draco's awe and set about making tea.

"Here, you'll feel better." Harry handed Hermione a cup. She had calmed down enough so that she was sniffling and catching her breath. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy and she still looked miserable, but she took the tea and sipped it slowly. Draco let go of her to accept the cup that Harry was giving him, still watching his boyfriend carefully. He wasn't accustom to one person expending as much magic as he just had and he was still surprised that Harry didn't seem to be affected. He was much stronger than Draco could have ever imagined and it made him feel that much safer being in Harry's presence.

Taking a seat on the bench behind Draco, Harry pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm never going to let anything happen to you." Harry whispered, leaning into place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Good." Draco smiled back, snuggling deeper into the hug, reaching out to pull Hermione into the hug as well.

"Nothing is going to happen to either of you." Harry reiterated smiling, happy that Hermione and Draco seemed to becoming fast friends.

"You promise?" Hermione asked, her voice was small and raw from yelling and crying.

"I promise." Harry spoke solemnly. "I'll never let you guys go."

The rest of the day was spent with the three of them spending time together. Draco's things were delivered and they moved him in as well as moving Hermione in with things that Ginny helped fetch of her from her apartment that she shared with Ron. Neville hadn't come back until late that night, he had turned Ron in and then gone straight to work on the necessary legal documents to keep them safe. He had been surprised to see the vow that Harry had taken sitting on his desk already, normally things like that took longer to process, but Kingsley's unmistakeable seal shone brightly on the parchment and Neville was glad because that meant one last thing he needed to do. By the time the sun set, everyone was tired and dinner was a short affair of sandwiches and pumpkin juice before everyone retired for the night.

Draco was sitting up in bed reading a book when Harry entered their bedroom. The blond didn't seem to notice his presence and Harry smirked to himself, quickly thinking up a plan. Silently, Harry spelled all of his clothes into the hamper by the door, making sure to keep out of Draco's peripheral vision until the last second when he also spelled the blond's clothes away. Draco gasped, dropping his book to look up in time to see Harry tackle him. Laughing, Harry straddled his lover, bending down to capture his lips in a searing kiss. Groaning, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's necks, grinding his hips into Harry's.

"Need you now." Draco moaned, and Harry was eager to comply. Unlike the morning before he knew that Draco would need more preparing, it was the blond's first time and Harry wanted to make sure it was as painless as possible. Easing his way down Draco's body, he made sure to lick and suck every inch of skin that he passed making sure to show Draco just how much he loved and worshiped him.

When Harry's warm, wet mouth closed around his member, Draco saw stars. He clawed at the bedspread to try to get a grip on something, vaguely aware of Harry's arm over his hips to keep him from moving too much. Harry continued to distract Draco while he nudged his legs wider and slicked up his finger with lube. When Harry's first finger pushed at his entrance, Draco tensed at first, but when Harry's tongue started to make zig zag patterns up the bottom of his cock, Draco relaxed completely and just let Harry work his magic. Sliding his first finger in, Harry wiggled it around looking for that spot that would make Draco come undone. When Draco suddenly let out a loud moan, Harry smirked knowing that he had found his prostate. Gingerly he added a second finger, careful to alternate between hitting Draco's g-spot and gently stretching him. By the time Harry added a third finger, Draco was panting and moaning helplessly.

"You sure you're ready?" Harry asked, removing his fingers and making sure to coat himself generously to make sure that Draco felt as little pain as possible.

"Now, Harry." Draco whined and Harry smirked down at him.

"As you wish." Lining himself up with Draco's entrance, Harry slowly entered his lover, savoring the feeling of how tight Draco was around his member. "Merlin you're tight." Harry swore as he made sure to move slowly although all he wanted to do was pound into Draco.

"Move, you're not going to break me." Draco shifted his hips, making both of them groan at the change in position.

"You asked for it." Splitting into a grin, Harry began to pick up his pace, moving slightly faster trying to keep a rhythm without losing control. The noises Draco were making were driving him crazy and Harry soon forgot about going easy, instead pounding into him until his release was close.

"So close." Draco moaned, the only coherent words Harry could understand. He was close to his release too, but he wanted Draco to come first. Wrapping his hand around Draco's cock, he gave it a few strong strokes before Draco fell over the edge, screaming Harry's name on his lips. It only took a couple thrusts after that for Harry to also reach his climax, falling on his lover after, having no strength left to hold himself up.

"I love you so much." Draco sighed, wrapping his arms around Harry not letting him move, not that he could.

"I love you too." Harry smiled back relaxing into Draco's arms. "I could stay here forever."

"Me too." Draco smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. "Never leave me."

"Never." Harry responded, kissing Draco passionately. "I will never let you go."

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>2.1.12<strong> This was pretty fun, going through this story to edit it all. I forgot how much fun it was to write the first time around, I hope that some of you who read it the first time took the time to read it again, with its new revisions. I'm sure I still missed things, I'm only human, but at least this time it's better edited. Thank you again to all my readers!


End file.
